


两小无猜

by TheCatWhiskers



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatWhiskers/pseuds/TheCatWhiskers
Summary: 二宫和也的初恋发生在十三岁的春天。对象是住在附近的圆脸小姑娘，浓浓的眉毛，大大的眼睛，笑的时候会露出一排洁白的牙。那模样和少年漫画里的邻家女孩一模一样，令情窦初开的二宫和也对她一见钟情。直到现在他还记得一清二楚，那个女生的名字是——“润！”男人指着自己的脸，“是我啊，松本润！”二宫和也从马桶上茫然地抬起了头。松本刚想说些什么，他就哇的一声吐了。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Episode 1

“好了好了。天涯何处无芳草，失了恋就再去找。”二宫拍着同事的肩说，“这有什么大不了的？”  
回答是铿锵有力的，附赠一个流畅的白眼：  
“你懂个屁。”  
这是一个平常的周六傍晚。要说有什么不一样的，那就是二宫身边的同事刚刚被甩。天知道他被甩的理由是什么——反正还是那一类说辞：你是个好人、我们不适合、我还想继续和你做朋友……得了吧，没见过哪个女生真和自己甩掉的男人做朋友的。二宫和也给他续了一大杯酒，同事愁肠百转地端了过来，冲着里面的冰块直叹气。  
“香织……我的香织……”  
“嗯嗯。”二宫心不在焉地点开了手机游戏。  
“你就不能安慰我两句吗？”男人瞪了他一眼。“朋友正在水深火热之中，你就晓得清你的体力！”  
“我安慰你什么啊？”二宫眨巴着眼。“这样吧，你把情况再说详细点，我来帮你想个解决措施。”  
“解决？”同事从鼻子里哼了一声，“算了，你这种没失过恋的人是不会懂的。”  
“哈？”二宫睁大了眼睛看他，“大家都会被人甩的好不好，这又不是你的特权。”  
同事不屑一顾地摇了摇手，拿过杯子一饮而尽。“就你？别扯了！你这种人顶多会让别人失恋。让你失恋，门都没有。”  
“太夸张了。”二宫连连摆手，“你对我一定有什么误解。”  
“误解……”男人摇了摇头，“那你说啊，你什么时候失的恋，对方又是谁？”  
二宫和也哽住了。见他半天没有反应，同事咂了咂嘴，又自顾自地喝开了酒。“看吧，你就是站着说话不腰疼。啊啊，香织，我的香织——”  
身旁的二宫沉吟了片刻，最后还是挤出了几个字来。  
“……十三岁。”  
念叨着女友名字的男人停了下来。  
“什么？”  
“十三岁。”二宫看着酒杯又重复了一遍，“我的初恋。”  
同事来了兴趣。“咦。怎样的女孩？”  
“嗯……眼睛很大，眉毛很浓。”他在日渐稀薄的记忆里梭巡着，“脸圆圆的，很可爱。”  
“哎——”同事没什么兴趣地应和着，“然后呢？交往了吗？”  
二宫抿着嘴角笑了笑，拎起了桌上的酒杯。“没呢。告白都没告白，她就从我家附近搬走了。在那之后，我就再也没有见过她。”  
“什么啊。我想听的不是这种故事，是那种更干脆一点的，更痛苦一点的……”  
“你这是什么心态，就连失恋也想拉个垫背的？”  
“是说你还是不懂啦！”同事叹着气，“你的恋爱什么都没有开始，所以也没有结束。你这不能叫做失恋，只能说被强行按下了中止。”  
“结果不是一样的么？”二宫失笑。“这可是我最正经的失恋经历了。”  
“当然。有过程和没有过程完全不一样！唉，反正说了你也不明白。来，喝酒喝酒！”  
二宫心不在焉地笑了笑，陪他一盅一盅地往下灌。然而同事那些带着哭腔的抱怨他一句也没听进去，他在回忆自己的初恋，回忆那个会笑出一排白牙的小女孩。  
他还记得很清晰。第一次见面的时候她穿了一条花格连衣裙，头发扎成了麻花辫，松松地垂在了胸前。那模样和少年漫画里的邻家女孩一模一样，令情窦初开的二宫和也对她一见钟情。所以哪怕之后她剪了头发，天天穿着T恤裤衩和他们捕蝉捉鸟，二宫还是觉得她是本街区最可爱的女生。可惜他们还没有什么实际进展，她就毫无预兆地消失在了他的生活里，令他连声再见也没能说上。直到现在二宫还记得一清二楚，那个女生的名字是——  
“润！”男人指着自己的脸，“是我啊，松本润！”  
二宫和也从马桶上茫然地抬起了头。松本刚想说些什么，他就哇的一声吐了。

居酒屋里爆发出了一阵笑声。二宫在笑声里假装信号不佳，借以挂断了同事的电话。  
“不去陪他没关系么？”  
“没事。”二宫摆摆手，“我这边的问题比较严重。”  
所以——他抬起眼睛，把面前的松本扫视了一通：深邃的眉眼，平坦的胸部，马甲削过了他的肩，又在腰上紧紧地掐了下去。所有的征兆都指向了一个无法动摇的事实，一个无法接受的事实。二宫把眼神转回了那对瞳孔里，觉得自己要在人生的戏剧性前昏过去了。  
“……男的？”  
“男的。”  
“男的？！”  
“男的。”  
“真的假的啊……”二宫和也爆发出了一声哀叹，“我一直以为你是女生呢。”  
“一直？”松本咧开嘴笑了。“骗人。”  
“谁叫我第一次见你时你打扮成那样啊。”二宫没好气地夹了一筷子毛豆，“我还记着呢，格子裙，麻花辫！”  
“啊……”松本自己也想了起来。“那时我妈不知道是搭错了哪根筋，居然把我姐穿不下的衣服拿给了我穿。不过也可能是预谋已久的吧，毕竟她一直想要一对双胞胎女儿。”  
“所以你就让她把你打扮成了那样？还扎辫子，扎两条！”二宫气不打一处来，“你身为男人的尊严在哪里？这是欺诈，赤裸裸的欺诈！”  
“是信了的你不对吧！”男人争辩道，“再说那之后我再也没有扎过辫子了，你难道一点都没有察觉？”  
“我以为是你换了发型啊！”二宫和也锤了一拳酒桌，神情凝重如同在股市赔掉了最后一条裤子。“啊啊……还给我啊，我的青春……”  
“你跟我说也……”松本不置可否地歪了歪头。“那，这摊酒钱我来付吧。”  
二宫抬起了头。  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
二宫和也眯着眼睛打量着面前的人。老实说，喝到吐时偶遇初恋对象已经够冲击了，更别提这个初恋对象居然还是个成年男性。强烈的冲击接连而来，导致他还没功夫端详松本的脸。这么冷静地看看，松本浓眉大眼的特征一如往昔，轮廓却陡然挺拔了起来，英俊得像是哪一国的混血。毫无疑问，他是个帅哥——不，与其说是帅，毋宁说是美。嗯，美男子。  
“……话又说回来了，这事也不完全怪我。”二宫忽然改了口径，“我觉得呢，这多少得赖你的长相。”  
“哈？”松本瞟了他一眼，笑着低头去夹碗里的毛豆。“这是恭维还是讽刺？”  
“是事实。”他在回忆里描摹着那张圆圆的脸。“你小时候有那——么可爱哦，那——么可爱！别提是男生了，女生里都没有几个可以跟你相比。拜你所赐，别的女生在我眼里都成了路人甲，一点兴趣都没有。现在我都到了这个年纪了，还是没能顺利找到对象。润君，你说你是不是应该赔我？”  
“骗人。”  
“不是。”  
“就是骗人。”松本摆摆手，“我是不会信你的。”  
“别这样嘛，至少后面那个部分是真的。”二宫和也正色道，把酒杯举到了松本面前。“再赔我一摊酒，如何？”  
松本眨了眨眼睛，半信半疑地举了杯子碰他。“不是刚刚吐完么，还有力气喝？”  
“喝！”二宫用力地撞了撞啤酒杯子。“你是不会懂的。”

你是不会懂的。  
“你怎么了？”  
女孩抬起了头。嘴唇不服气地撅在脸上，隔开了两条泪痕。像是察觉到了自己的失态，她狼狈地用袖口擦起了眼泪，一下一下地抽着鼻子。见她擦得手忙脚乱，二宫连忙把棒球手套夹在了腋下，在牛仔裤口袋里翻找了半天，总算是掏出了半包纸巾出来。  
“喏。”他把纸往女孩脸上凑了凑，“袖子都要被你弄脏了。”  
女孩没有立刻接过纸巾，反倒抬起眼来看了看他。二宫不由自主地挪开了眼睛：“快点擦啦！”  
说着他把纸巾直接盖在了女孩眼前，一屁股坐上了旁边的秋千。女生默不作声地擦了起来，二宫则装作心不在焉地抛着棒球，同时用眼角的余光瞅她。女孩擦完眼泪，把纸巾工工整整地攥在了手心里。  
“你……”  
“嗯？”二宫抿了嘴看她。“什么？”  
“谢谢你。”女孩低着头，不好意思地避开了他的眼睛。  
二宫觉得她这样子可爱得很，笑意在嘴角挣扎了一阵，最终被装酷的决心摁了回去。他也转过了眼神，看向了无人的公园。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
女孩不答。  
二宫瞥了瞥她，又把眼神转了回去。  
“为什么会哭？”  
女孩仍然不答。  
二宫有点气馁了。他看着前面的沙地看了半天，忽然反应过来，把棒球手套塞进了女生怀里。  
“来，陪我玩抛接球吧！”  
“哎？”女生还没反应过来，二宫就拽着她从秋千上站了起来。“……在这里？”  
“不然还在哪？”二宫跟她拉开了一定的距离，“这个公园平时都没什么人来，只有我和我朋友常常来这。我刚刚去他家里找他，结果那家伙得了流感，一时半会没法出门。就这么回去也怪扫兴的，你就过来陪我玩玩吧。”  
“什么……”女生为难地皱起了眉头。  
“嗯？”二宫歪了歪头。“你不会玩棒球？”  
“……会是会啦。”她停顿了一会，像是不确定要不要陪这个陌生人打发时间。可还没等她得出一个结果，球就措不及防地朝她抛了过来，令她下意识地伸出了手。  
“这不是做的挺好的嘛！”二宫接过了她抛来的球。这回他做了个假动作，女生果不其然地被他迷惑，错失了那个向外旋转的球。她甩着辫子捡了球来，脸上终于有了点笑容。  
“你——”女孩气急败坏。“再来！”  
“哈哈！”  
二宫也忍不住笑了。笑着笑着又觉得自己太逊，又把笑意抿了回去。他们就这么抛抛接接地来回许久，女孩的神色也愈发地快活了起来，俨然忘记了刚才的眼泪。二宫看她的表情看入了神，一时没能接住她抛回来的球，只得狼狈地追上了一旁的马路，被差点撞到的大爷骂了一通。等他终于咂着嘴回来的时候，女生已经脱了棒球手套，慢吞吞地递给了他。  
“已经不早了。”她鼓着脸颊笑，“再不回去就开饭了。”  
“嗯？啊，你走吧。”二宫迅速地掩饰了眼里的失望之情，还朝她勾了勾嘴角。“你走哪边？我送你回去。”  
女孩摇了摇头，“我一个人就行了。”  
二宫有些语噎，眼见天还亮着，实在没法胡搅蛮缠。“那……就这样？”  
“嗯。”女生冲他招招手，“再见。”  
“再见。”男生点了点头，拖泥带水地转了眼神，犹豫了一会要不要追问点什么——比如她的名字，比如她的住址，比如还有没有遇见她的机会。但二宫已经把背转过去了，再回头就不酷了。  
嗯，不能回头！是男人要用背影说话。二宫和也咬了咬牙，带着五味陈杂的脸色越走越远。可他刚想在前面的路口拐弯，手肘却被人一把捉住，生生地折了身子过来。二宫一惊，对上了那双眉睫浓深的眼睛。  
“……怎么了？”他看着气喘吁吁的少女，以为她是落了什么什么东西。对方微张着口，半天才平下气来。  
“润。”  
“哎？”  
“我的名字叫润。”女孩把他的手捧了起来，用食指一笔一笔地划了起来。“松——本——润。”  
二宫完全没反应过来她在手心里划的是什么汉字，他在看她垂下来的睫毛。  
“……小润？”  
女孩警觉地抬起头来，把脑袋摇成了一个疯狂的拨浪鼓。“不是小润，”她分外认真地纠正道，“是润君。”  
二宫心里觉得奇怪，但正高兴着呢，也就没有多问。“我叫二宫和也。啊，是那个一般会被念成Kazuya的和也。要是记不住就叫我阿和吧，反正也方便。”  
“喔。”女孩点了点头。“阿和。”  
二宫忽然不自在了起来。松本自己好像也有点不好意思，和他一起把眼神瞥向了别处。两个人就那么横在路口前边，一个看着地面，一个看着电线杆。有人骑着自行车经过，好奇地打量了他们几眼。  
最终打破沉默的还是松本。“那……我先走了。”女生终于对上了他的眼神，羞涩地摆了摆手。“拜拜，阿和。”  
“啊，嗯。”二宫点了点头，“拜拜。”眼看女生转过头，他又想起了什么，一把擒住了她的手臂，将她拧了过来。然而松本吃惊的眼神令她一时忘了要说什么，眼神游离了半天，终于抵达了那句横在嗓子眼里的话。  
“……有空就去那个公园玩吧。”他浑身不自在地松开了松本的手，“我会在那等你的。”  
松本有些吃惊，但很快就绽开了笑容。“嗯。”她重重地点了点头。“我一定会去的。”  
二宫站在原地，看着那个穿着格子裙的背影逐渐远去。然后他转过身走了几步，停了下来，然后开始跑。他跑啊，跑啊，跑得心脏上蹿下跳，手心里也火辣辣的。他握紧了拳头，不知道自己狂跳的心是因为奔跑，还是因为别的什么——松本润没有经历过的什么。  
所以你是不会懂的。

二宫和也从床上摔了下去。  
他慢慢地睁开眼睛，对着眼前的天花板，艰难地拾掇着昨晚的记忆。如果没记错的话，自己被同事灌得太多，只好先去厕所吐了一遭……啊。他转过头，对上了从床边伸过来的两道眉毛。  
啊！  
二宫腾地直起了背。他惊魂未定地看着面前的男人，对方则眨了眨眼，不太确定地开了口。  
“……你没事吧？”  
“呃……”二宫盯着他，总算是想起了昨天的来龙去脉。  
松本润。  
……松本润！  
是的，是的，记忆对上号了。自己在卫生间里遇上了这位多年不见的初恋，被他真正的性别所慑，当即抛下了自己哀嚎不已的同事，和松本去开了新的一摊。不，不止一摊，那之后确实还……他绞尽脑汁回忆了半天，但记忆却在某个模糊的节点彻底断了线。  
“阿和？”  
“嗯，啊……”二宫回过神来，撑着松本的手臂爬上了床，却隐隐发现了几分异样。他拉开了被子，瞧了瞧里面。接着他环顾四周，发现这里应该是某个旅馆的房间——某个只有一张床的房间。  
二宫转过头来，看向了旁边的松本润。  
“为什么？”  
“嗯？”赤裸上身的男人打了个哈欠。“什么为什么？”  
二宫看着他。  
“为什么我没穿衣服？”  
“哈？那当然是因为——”松本欲言又止，意味深长地瞥了他一眼。“等等，你什么都不记得了？”  
一股寒意从二宫的尾椎升起。他刚想开口解释什么，松本就一把抓住了他的手腕，将他直直地扣倒在了床上。  
传说中的……不，没有什么传说。这可能是新品种。二宫和也看着面前的胸肌想。这该叫什么，床咚？天哪，他被床咚了！  
……不，开什么玩笑。  
“润君？”他试图想直起身来，却始终没法挣开松本的手。“那个，有话我们好好说……”  
“你说你都不记得了？”松本又问了一遍，眉间微拧。二宫被那一拧弄的答也不是不答也不是，好半天才憋出了一个残缺的问句。  
“……做了？”他犹豫地看了看松本润，又看了看自己。“我，和你？”  
“做了。”  
松本润回答得干脆利落。  
“我和你。”  
……观自在菩萨行深般若波罗蜜多时照见五蕴皆空度一切苦厄舍利子色不异空空不异色色即是空空即是色揭谛揭谛波罗揭谛波罗僧揭谛菩提萨婆诃……  
二宫不记得他是怎么找到自己内裤的了。总之等他回过神来的时候，自己已经站在了酒店楼下，穿着皮带没扣好的西裤和漏扣了纽扣的衬衫。他在众目睽睽里狼狈地躲进了小巷，忽然像想起了什么似的转了转身，蹲了一蹲，然后弯下腰够了够自己的脚趾。  
不疼。  
完全不疼。  
被骗了！就自己这个老腰，酒后乱性不可能还这么精神。他被松本润骗了！  
二宫和也愤怒地转过了头，满脸仇恨地看向了酒店招牌。造化弄人啊造化弄人，当年那个扎麻花辫的小姑娘出落得带了把，还有胆来骗他了。二宫一想自己的反应就觉得丢人，不由得又恼又臊地蹲下身来，对着脑袋就是一阵乱挠。  
“把那个润君还给我啊……”他在膝盖里叹息。那个天真的、一笑一排白牙的润君……没了，都没了。他还想再失魂落魄地哀叹一会儿，裤袋里的手机却响了起来。二宫掏出来一瞟，看到了昨天刚刚交换的邮箱地址。  
是松本。  
“‘不好意思，好像把你吓到了。’”二宫眯着眼睛念道。“‘放心好了，我跟你什么都没有发生。只是你昨天闹着要洗澡，一进房间就把自己扒光了，最后却直直地躺到了床上。我不想穿脏衣服睡觉，所以也跟着脱了衣服。发现你可能产生了误会，我想就顺着这个走向开个玩笑，没想到你真的相信了我。真是抱歉。作为赔礼，能让我请你吃顿饭么？M·J。’……MJ？真的假的？”  
还没等他为吐槽这个名字找好合适的措辞，一个念头就闪过了他的脑海。  
松本润对他说了谎。  
也就是说，松本润说了谎。  
别开玩笑了——二宫看得出来，哪怕是在变了性别的今天，松本润的某些部分也未曾改变。既然这些部分未曾改变，那他就不会无缘无故的说谎，更别提会来这么一出莫名其妙的恶作剧。他之所以会这么做，一定有其内在的原因。这个原因可能连松本自己都没有发觉，但二宫对自己的判断有信心。  
如果，如果，他是说如果……  
二宫和也腾地站起了身，给松本回的邮件里打了两个颜文字。朋友们，朋友们——耍人是要付出代价的，耍二宫和也犹是。

当晚二宫就赴约了。这回他认真捯饬了一下自己，甚至还给自己吹了个发型。效果果然显著，松本看他的时候挑了挑眉毛，显然有点讶异。不过现在惊讶就来得太早了，二宫还给他留了一个别样的惊喜。  
这天松本预约的是个法餐厅，装潢风格和他的长相一样华丽。这本来和二宫的气质不大合衬，可他坐在那里倒也不显得违和，好像昨天和邻桌大叔一块胡乱碰杯的是他孪生弟弟似的。他和松本礼貌地碰杯，慢条斯理地吃完主菜，有一句没一句地聊着。松本几次都想给他道歉，但话题总是被二宫巧妙的绕了过去，像是要特意忽略昨晚的事。终于——在等待甜点的间隙里，二宫抿了抿红酒，总算是开了口。  
“你今天真的吓到我了。”  
松本迅速露出了抱歉的表情。“抱歉，我没想到你会信的。”  
“为什么不会信？”二宫反问他。松本一愣，转了转眼睛。  
“因为你再醉也不会和男人上床？”他迟疑地回答道。  
“嗯……”二宫若有所思地摸着自己的脸。“跟男人或许不会吧。但对象是润君的话……”  
松本润微微放大了瞳孔。见他这个反应，二宫和也在桌子底下攥紧了手心。  
成败在此一举。  
“我说，润君……”  
二宫从凳子上站了起来，压低了自己的声音。  
“告诉你一个秘密。”  
不，或许已经不是秘密了。  
在发现他性别的那一刻，这个秘密就已经失去了它身为秘密的意义。  
这个松本润不是他的“松本润”——那个被他放在心里的松本润，打从一开始就不存在。所以怎样都无所谓了。他知道自己失望失落，知道自己愤愤不平，也知道这么做不过是出于无聊的对抗心理，但这些都无所谓了。  
来吧，润君。  
上钩吧。  
“阿和……”  
松本在咫尺之间睁大了眼睛。但他故意和那双眼睛错了过去，停在了松本的耳边，用气声一字一顿地念了出来。  
“润君……”他极尽温柔地咬着他的名字。“你是我的初恋啊。”  
二宫从他耳畔抽出了身，如愿以偿地看到了他放大的瞳仁。那瞳仁里有惊愕，有怀疑，但也有着几分不受控制的动摇与热意。那热意顺着他的脸颊攀上耳垂，留下了一抹挥之不去的绯红。  
他没猜错。  
二宫心满意足地坐了回去，看着甜点被端到了桌上。  
一种奇特的慰藉感涌上了心头——松本对他抱有好感。很可能从一开始就是如此。松本润是他的初恋，他也是松本润的初恋。既然如此，那二宫在那次不告而别里迎来了第一次的失恋，想必松本润也是同然。这下他们就扯平了，谁也不欠谁的。二宫从这个结论里得到了莫大的安慰，一脸自得地举起勺子，瞄准了面前的焦糖布丁。  
可他终究没能剜下去。  
二宫有些错愕地抬起头，对上了那个箍住自己手臂的男人。勺子从指间掉在了桌上，留下了咣当的一声闷响。  
“……润君？”直觉在二宫和也的脑海里拉起了警铃。可惜一切都晚了——松本润开了口，叫了二宫的名字。  
“阿和。”  
“什么……”  
“我喜欢你。”  
不。  
“准确的说，是喜欢过你。”松本纠正了自己的时态。“那时我以为我们再也不会见面了，这就是我初恋的结束。可现在你不但出现在了我的面前，还告诉了我这个消息……我想，这一定就是命运。”  
不。  
“你说我是你的初恋，而你也是我的初恋。这么一看，我们的初恋结束得都很仓促。但现在机会来了，我们可以弥补这一切，给它一个真正的开始。”  
不——  
“现在就是这个机会。我们可以从头认识彼此，从头接触彼此，让错过的时间重头再来。我知道这有些唐突，但是我已经错过了你一次，我不想再错过第二次。所以……”

“跟我约会吧，二宫君。”

二宫没想出来要怎么回答。他没法回答。他只是看着松本润的眼睛，觉得那里藏了两团黑洞，而那黑洞就那么直勾勾地看着他，像是要用无法抗拒的引力将他生吞活剥。心脏在他胸里狂跳，仿佛回到了第一次告别时奔跑着的马路上。可是该死——哪怕他心里还住着那个十三岁的国中生，松本润也不再是那个扎着麻花辫的小姑娘了。一股危机感涌上心头，令二宫和也不由得感到了绝望。或许，他想，或许这回，他是真的完蛋了。


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

“我管你这种情形叫自作自受。”

“我管你这种情形叫自找苦吃。”

“误会了他性别也就算了，你怎么去坦白心迹啊？不好意思，请问你还是我认识的二宫和也吗？你怎么了，你是不是傻了？”

“那家伙不是一直都把你当成女生么？哪怕他真的喜欢过你，那也是建立女性前提上的喜欢吧。结果你还跟他告白，要他和你交往……不是我说，你这胆子也太大了。”

“你知不知道自己很吵？”二宫打断了吃着零食的同事。“别吃出响声来。”  
同事眨了眨眼，无辜地放下了手里的薯片。“可这是薯片……”  
“我说很吵。”  
“无理取闹！”男人放下了手里的薯片袋。“怎么了你，被戳中痛点啦？”  
二宫没好气的白了他一眼。“还是吃你的薯片吧。”  
同事从鼻子里哼了一哼：“无论如何，我说的可是实话。你试探他之前就真没想过后果吗？他没喜欢过你倒还好说，顶多尴尬那么一会儿，完了一拍两散，不相往来。现在倒好了，敢情你们是郎情妾——咳，郎情郎意，这得多不好收拾啊。”  
二宫焉了吧唧地没说话。他也没什么可说的，这确实是他的疏漏。二宫自个也闹不明白了，自己聪明了小半世，怎么偏偏在这糊涂一时。酒精，都得怪酒精——他一定是被宿醉冲昏了脑袋，不然也不会不顾后果地试探松本，结结实实地绊了自己一跟头。  
“事到如今，只能上了吧。”  
“哈？”二宫皱着眉头看他。“为什么。”  
“为什么？哎？你要逃跑吗？”  
“不是逃跑不逃跑的……”二宫有点愕然，“拜托，那可是个男人啊！”  
“所以？你喜欢过他吧。”  
“不那是因为我把他当成了女生……”  
“可爱吗？”  
“诶？可爱说不上……帅、帅？”  
“不错嘛。身材？”  
“呃……挺好的。”  
“性格？”  
“……是个好人。”  
“收入情况呢？”  
“你当是相亲啊！”  
“我老早就在想了——”同事再度嚼起了薯片。“要不是择偶要求太高，你这种人不会还打光棍的。但是Nino，要求太多，选择也就很狭窄了。一生能够遇到的人其实是相当有限的，能够擦出火花的人更加有限。在我看来，你必须抓住这个机会不可。”  
“……不，我完全不明白你在说什么。”  
“我在说你的初恋啦。长相没问题，身材没问题，性格也没问题，还带你去吃了高级法餐，一看就是有钱人。说真的，机会难得，试一试又不会死。说不定你就这么打开了新的大门呢，死灰复燃，徜徉爱河！别的不说，你俩要成了，下次我就能放心大胆带你去联谊了。”  
“……敢情你的目的是这个？”  
“咳咳嗯。”男人又抓了一把薯片。“话又说回来了，明明是你自己去挑衅他的，现在人家堂堂正正的告了白，你又不敢应。我说二宫先生，你觉不觉得这样很孬啊？”  
二宫喉头一噎。  
“人家可是在知道你误会了他的性别之后告白的哦。勇士！真的勇士！可与此相比，你却胆小如鼠，畏首畏尾。同是彼此的初恋，你对他的感情就只有这个程度吗？”同事把脸凑近了他的鼻子。“要是发现了你的懦夫本性，他也一定会幻灭的吧。”  
二宫和也皱着眉头，一掌打掉了他的脸。  
“谁是懦夫？”  
“你啊！”  
“我不是。”  
“不是你就去跟他约会嘛。又不会掉块肉。”  
“这跟这不是一个问题——”  
“就是一个问题！”  
“反正我不去。”  
“懦夫。”  
“我不是！”  
“那你去啊。”  
“去就去！”  
“切，还是懦——”男人的动作停了下来。“等等，你说什么？”  
二宫和也抢过了他的薯片袋子，豪气冲天地倒进了嘴里。同事目瞪口呆地看他把嘴塞得满满当当，又把空空如也的袋子还给了自己。他花了好半天才咽下了那口薯片，毅然决然地抬起了脸。  
“去就去。嗝。”

松本润勾了勾嘴角，低头抽了口烟。  
“这些我都知道……”他吐着白雾说。“但我还是不想放过这个机会。”  
朋友瞥了他一眼，又把眼睛转回了眼前的高楼大厦。两人靠在天台栏杆上一口又一口的抽烟，像是吐出了一口又一口的叹息。  
“然后呢？你那位初恋怎么说。”  
“他说……他还要再想想。”松本叼着烟笑。“我可能把他吓到了。”  
“那当然会吓到啊。时隔这么多年突然遇到了自己的初恋，对方是个男的不说，居然还跟自己告了白，这事儿换谁都得吓得不轻。要我说，他没找你要精神损失费就不错了。”朋友看他看得有些于心不忍，“你的心情我都理解……可是松润，恋爱可不是一个人就能谈成的事啊。”  
松本叹了口气。“我还能怎么办呢？就这么相安无事地让他回家，然后当成大半年出来喝一次酒的‘朋友’？那还不如叫他拒绝我算了。”  
朋友笑了。“你……”  
“嗯？”  
“不，就是有点不可思议。你们是在十几岁的时候认识的，那就已经十多年了。十多年了喔？当年的新婚夫妇都到了倦怠期了，你却还是抓着初恋不松手。我说松润，你不会一直都喜欢他吧？”  
“那倒不是。”松本笑了。“只是结束的太突然了，让我一直没有结束的实感。看到那个人的时候，那些感受又重新涌了回来，好像中间的十几年都不存在，我还是过去的我，他还是过去的他。不过该变的基本都变了，所以这也就是个错觉。”  
朋友看了他一眼，把烟又续回了嘴上。  
“真好啊——”  
“好在哪了？”男人失笑地磕了磕烟灰。“应该是没救了。”  
“不是说你，我是说你的初恋。能被人喜欢就很幸福了，被人这样喜欢更幸福。那家伙是身在福中不知福。”  
“谁知是福是祸。”松本扯了扯嘴角，刚想抽上最后一口，口袋里的手机却震了起来。他一看屏幕，顿时就没了动作。  
“……松润？”朋友奇怪地叫了他一声。“怎么了？”  
松本抬起了头，迷茫地看着他。  
“答应了。”  
“什么？”  
“他答应了！他答应了！他答应我去约会了！”  
“哎？啊，哦，哎？！啊，恭喜……喂松润！松润！你去哪啊松润？”  
同事目瞪口呆地看着冲下天台的松本润。三十秒后他又冲了回来，捡起了自己失手扔下的烟头，细心地摁在了垃圾箱上。  
“搞什么啊……”朋友目瞪口呆地看着他重新消失在了门口。“一个约会而已，又不是十三岁。”

是啊，又不是十三岁。  
二宫和也闭上了眼睛。没什么大不了的。他已经不是拉拉手都要心跳加速的思春期了，这十几年里他早已久经沙场，身经百战。一个约会而已，还不至于成为他的难题。  
那么——为什么。  
他深呼吸了一回。  
又深呼吸了一回。  
第三回他放弃了，撑着洗手台喘起了粗气。  
“可恶……”男人咬牙切齿地看着水渠，“为什么会这么紧张啊……”  
从出门开始手心就在出汗。心跳乱了速度，怎么也停不下来。醒醒啊二宫和也！那不是你认识的松本润了！那家伙是男人。要用男人的方式对付男人！二宫和也，你是个战士！  
“哈！”  
他冲着镜子吼了一声，权当是给自己打气。刚从隔间出来的中年人被他吓得不轻，连手都没洗就讪讪地出了厕所。二宫拧开水龙头，给自己洗了把冷水脸。洗完他看着镜子里的自己，长长地舒了口气。  
这是场战斗。  
二宫和也不是没有谈过恋爱。但那些关系全是挥发性的——虽然有些难以启齿，但松本润确实有别他人。这可能是因为他是自己的初恋，也可能是因为这场初恋无疾而终，更可能是因为青春期的自己过于敏感，使得松本留下了无法磨灭的痕迹。然而无论如何，如果他在这里怯场，那么他耿耿于怀的初恋也不过如此。只有这件事，二宫和也怎样都不愿承认。  
不能退缩。二宫拍了拍自己的脸。他要证明给松本看，不，证明给自己看——对于这场初恋的执着，他不会输给任何人。

“输了。”  
二宫和也目瞪口呆地坐了下来。  
“为什么？！为什么？！为什么？！？！”  
“因为你最后一个球打出界啦！”松本笑得直不起腰来，“你是怎么打去那里的？”  
“吵死了！”二宫把球棒扔了下来，一屁股瘫在了身后的长凳上。松本咧着嘴，替他拧开了运动饮料的瓶盖。  
“呀——我好久没在击球场玩这么开心了。”他用搭在脖子上的毛巾擦着汗，“果然这种还是跟你一起玩比较有趣啊。”  
“不过你说要约会，我还以为是什么更像约会场所的地方……”二宫灌了口饮料，“没想到你会带我来击球。”  
“不是挺好的嘛。当初你也是莫名其妙地就把手套塞给了我，非要让我陪你玩什么抛接球。”松本拿着运动饮料的瓶子和他干杯，“现在我们扯平了。”  
二宫扯了扯嘴角，碰了碰他的瓶子。身旁还有人在继续练习，球棒在空中挥舞，带起了一道又一道的风声。  
“你还记得相叶吗？老和我们一起玩的那个。”  
“啊。中华饭店家的？”  
“嗯。那家伙现在买了一支棒球队哦。”  
“真的假的！”松本吃了一惊。“还真是喜欢棒球啊。”  
“你不也很喜欢的吗？那时还把去甲子园挂在嘴边……”  
“然后被你狠狠的打击。”  
“因为那个时候还没有女子甲子园嘛！”  
松本半真半假给了他一拳。二宫笑嘻嘻地躲了过去，把眼神投向了远处的球网。  
“从小喜欢的东西就是不一样啊。哪怕成了大人，那些东西还是会藏在心里，不会跟随时间老去。那句话怎么说的来着？男人永远是少年。”  
松本润也对着前方笑。  
“是在说什么呢。”他小心翼翼地避开了余光里的二宫，“是棒球，还是别的什么？”  
二宫眨了眨眼，看着场上散落的棒球。  
“嗯，是什么呢。”他故作玄虚地变了语气。“好像是棒球，好像又不是棒球。”  
“这算什么说法。”松本被他逗笑了。“是就是，不是就不是。”  
二宫笑了笑，没再说话。松本见他没了继续开口的意思，自己倒先开了口。  
“没关系。要是说棒球，那就是棒球了。我也很喜欢棒球。虽然我没有去过甲子园，没有当过职选，但这也不妨碍我继续来这打球吧。就这么打着打着，说不定哪一天，我也会当上球队的老板。我觉得这样也不坏。”  
两人忽然沉默了一阵。然后二宫问，“这又是在说什么事？”  
“谁知道呢。”松本终于转过了头。“反正不是棒球。”  
二宫被他逗笑了。过了一会儿他说，“你还真是一点都没变。”  
“哪里。”松本遗憾地叹了口气，“都变成男的了。”  
这回轮到二宫笑着打他。“我是说性格！你还是老样子，想到什么就说什么。”  
“我以为你不喜欢别人对你撒谎。”  
“是不喜欢啦。但是怎么说好……”二宫挠了挠脑袋。见他半天挤不出下一句，松本自己开了口，问得声音很轻，差点被击球的声音盖过去。  
“我让你困扰了？”  
二宫和也顿住了。他慢慢地抬起头，对上了松本谨慎而担忧的眼睛。  
“是啊。”他咧开了嘴，“我困扰极了。”  
那双茶色的眸子靠近了松本。松本润盯着它们，发觉自己好像从来没有好好看过这双眼睛。他很想一直这么看下去，可现在不是一个合适的时机。于是他闭上了双眼，等待着那道温暖的触感。  
但他只等来了一个问句。  
“你在期待什么？”  
他狼狈地睁开了眼睛。二宫和也幸灾乐祸地盯着他，眼里盛满了揶揄。知道自己被他耍了一道，松本撇紧了嘴角，气都不打一处来了。二宫这下笑出了声，活像占了松本什么便宜。  
“抱歉抱歉，我没想到你会闭眼。”他笑得都快岔了气，“呀，润君真是太可——”  
爱了。  
这两字被他吞了回去。他用了两秒钟才意识到了吞回去的原因。松本润的睫毛扫在他的脸上，泛开了细密的痒意。见鬼，他睫毛真长。不过随即二宫就没有了感叹的余裕，松本的舌头熟门熟路地撬开了他的牙关，顺利地绞上了他的舌头。他吻得太深，叫二宫一时没换过气来。好半天他才推开松本，狼狈地涨红了脸颊。  
“抱歉，我没想到你不会闭眼。”松本润拍了拍他的背，“我以为大家都知道接吻时要闭眼。”  
二宫狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
“你——”  
“什么？”发觉二宫的嘴角有些湿润，松本下意识地伸了拇指去拭。二宫本来如狼似虎地盯着他，被他一碰忽然又直起了背，有些僵硬地看着面前的松本，眼里也没了原本的威慑。那眼神里还残留着愤怒的热度，瞳孔却扩大开来，显出了几分不知所措。  
不知所措？  
不不不，这家伙才不会不知所措。他只会想方设法的算计自己，绝对不会因为这个小小的动作就开始动摇。不会的。绝不会。可是——松本润自己开始不知所措了。他的手还停在二宫脸上，和他一起僵成了两座雕塑。这是玩笑，是演技，还是二宫和也设好的圈套？又或者——不管了，他要再亲一遍。

“朋友，我对你很失望。”  
“这不是我的错！”二宫和也据理力争，“是他暗算我！”  
“哦？这可难说。老实交代吧，你为什么这么爱找死？”  
“因为主导权在他手上！”二宫气的音调都提高了。“你是没有看他那个样子——一幅他什么都知道，什么都了解，你只需要跟着他的模样。还问‘我是不是让你困扰了’……肯定困扰了啊！知道还要问出来，这样我不就没法对他生气了吗！”  
“不，这怎么听都是你自己的问题吧。话说你为什么非要对他生气不可？”  
“你不懂！”二宫不耐烦地挥了挥手，往嘴里塞了一大口拉面。“那之后他居然又亲了一次。这是第一次约会啊？第一次！牵牵手不就好了吗？”  
“你是昭和年代的女中学生吗。”同事从他碗里偷了一片叉烧，“不过你真的那么想夺回主导权，那就自己来制定约会计划好了。”  
二宫停下了筷子。  
“怎么个说法？”  
“那家伙总有弱点的吧？把他带去他不擅长的领域，他自然没法再占上风了。”男人边说边往自己的碗里加胡椒，“就像把恐高症带去天空树，再怎么样都嚣张不了了嘛。”  
“就是这个！”二宫和也锤了锤掌心。  
“什么？他恐高啊？”  
“不是。”二宫兴奋地睁大了眼睛。“他喜欢吉祥物！”

松本润神情严肃地站在乐园入口，手里举着一根正在融化的冰淇淋。路过的小孩好奇地转头看他，被母亲忙不迭地捂住了眼睛。说实话，要不是他是自己的约会对象，二宫和也自己也想捂上眼睛。  
“……你确定要戴着这玩意儿？”二宫难以置信地看着他头顶的米老鼠耳朵。“至少把墨镜……”  
“有什么问题吗？”松本迷惑地取下了墨镜。二宫想笑又不知道该不该笑，心想他一定不知道门口保安看了他多久。还没等他最终决定，一个头箍就卡上了他的脑袋，令他在头顶冒出了两只耳朵。  
“这不是挺好的嘛。”松本满意地看着自己的杰作。  
“……哪里好了！”  
“走吧！”  
“无视我的问题？！”  
“啊，冰淇淋。”  
“@%……%&￥……#￥！”被塞了一嘴冰淇淋的二宫还想反驳，末了却还是心不甘情不愿地咽了下去。松本在阳光下笑得一脸灿烂，和那两只耗子耳朵倒也莫名地相得益彰。二宫一想这真是见了鬼了，这跟说好的根本不一样。别说在满园的吉祥物前动摇了，他巴不得在这个天堂摸打滚爬呢。这把柄该怎么抓啊？  
啊。  
见了鬼了。  
“Nino？”松本疑惑地回过了头。“有什么想玩的项目吗。”  
老鼠耳朵顿了顿。松本润看向了二宫所指的方向——一座高耸的红砖公馆。  
松本润沉默了一会说：“我想去坐过山车。”  
“这个。”  
“要不坐船？”  
“这个。”  
“我觉得旋转茶杯也挺好玩的。”  
“我明白了。”二宫和也了然于胸地示意他打住，“你怕鬼。”  
“哈？谁会怕这种东西啊。”松本润提高了声音，夸张地挑起了眉毛。“我只是讨厌这种故意要吓人一跳的东西。”  
“哦？”  
“哦什么哦。”  
“哦——”  
“所以说你哦什么哦！”  
“可是J——”二宫歪了头看他，“我真的很想去鬼屋啊。真的很想去。超想去。”  
“……J？”  
“去嘛J。”  
“不，什么叫做J——”  
“去吧J！”  
“哈？等等你、喂，喂你不要推我，喂二宫和也你不要推我！”

“我要再次重复一遍，我不怕，真的不是怕。”松本润攥紧了车前的栏杆。“我只是不喜欢。”  
“好了好了，我都懂的。”  
“……不是，你到底懂什么？”松本忍不住转头去问。但二宫只是摆了摆手，并不打算给他回答。他还想争辩什么，身下的车轮却开始了缓缓的移动。松本迅速地回过了头。  
“J。”  
“我不怕！”  
“哦？那你栏杆也攥太紧了。”  
松本迅速地松开了手。他想为自己这异样的紧张开脱，但一时又想不出什么合适的借口。因为他有了别的事情需要警惕，比如逐渐老去的肖像，吊死在头顶的尸体，紧追不舍的胸雕。  
二宫自己倒是好得很。与其说是不怕这些，还不如说是他根本没有心思花在鬼屋上边。身边的男人就已经足够有趣了：他的拳头已经攥成了备战态势，脸上却固执地维持着纹丝不动的表情，在变幻多端的灯光下显得尤为僵硬。二宫和也憋着笑拍了拍他的肩，换来了松本一个充满了恨意的眼神。  
“没关系，有我在呢。”他凑到松本耳朵边上说，满足地看他绷直了背。松本缓缓地转头看他，只见二宫笑得一脸真挚，按在心里的小野兽又不知道要去咬谁了。可还没等他安抚好那只小野兽，耳边就传来了毛骨悚然的效果音，松本一惊，下意识地伸出了手臂。  
幽灵。  
“啊……”他看着那透明的影像松了口气，“吓死我了。你没事吧？”他回头看向了身边的二宫和也，“刚才那下真是……”  
二宫用一种奇妙的眼神看着自己。  
“……怎么了？”  
“不……”二宫犹豫了一下，看向了松本横在自己面前的手臂。松本这才回过神来，原来自己被吓得不轻，下意识地就挡在了二宫面前。  
他抱歉地收回了手，看着旁边咳了咳嗽。  
“……抱歉。”  
“……没事。”  
幽灵们一无所知地跳着舞。他俩各自看向了不同的方向，假装自己沉浸在幽灵的舞姿里无法自拔。二宫放在他身旁的手动了一动，小指和松本放在座位上的手碰到了一起。松本心头一紧，但脸上还是一层薄薄的若无其事。一旁的二宫和也挠了挠下巴，抬头研究着头顶的投影。  
然后不知是谁的小指动了一动——动作幅度并不大，只是换了个位置，往旁边挪了一挪。于是另一个的小指便被他叠在了下边，悄无声息地勾了起来。  
松本润看着眼前的灵异舞会，脸颊一动，抿了双唇，试图掩盖勾起嘴角的冲动。一旁的二宫则睁大了眼睛，数着头顶的装置个数。两人就这么勾着指头，抿着嘴巴，谁也不看谁地坐到了最后。

这不是恋爱。这怎么是恋爱呢？这什么都不是。二宫和也的防线坚牢，一两次约会基本就等于没有。可是对象要是松本润，一些习以为常的定律好像就不管用了，前边几十年也白活了。二宫想了又想，觉得这还是陈年旧事的错。要不是他那个悲壮而惨烈的误会，那现在的松本之于他，充其量也就是个长得比较帅的老熟人。  
但说这不是恋爱也并非逞强。真正的恋爱不是这样，不是你坑一招我，我坑一招你，比比谁先露马脚。二宫知道松本是来认真的，相较之下自己就比较玩票，这松本润自然也知道。他不知道关键的问题出在哪里，但这确实有个问题。  
不过二宫没空去想这个问题是什么了。吃完饭他俩就近散步，一散就散到了著名的摩天轮边上。二宫禁不住松本撺掇，被他拉着去买了票。松本在窗边兴致勃勃地往外瞧，大半个东京折进了他的眼里，碎成了五光十色的水。  
“啊，那是都厅大楼。那边是彩虹桥，那边是东京塔……”松本润眯着眼睛细细端详，“那是富士山吗？”  
“哈？”二宫扭过了头。“啊真的。哦，我家在那边。”  
“哪里哪里。”松本把身子探了过去，“啊，原来是那边。”  
“怎么说的像是一点印象都没有似的。你自己也住过吧。”  
“话是这么说，但毕竟过了这么久……我都快忘得一干二净了。就记得那边还有个没什么人去的公园，我们老在那打棒球。”  
二宫注视着窗外的夜色。停了一会他问，“那我呢？”  
松本愣了一愣，眼神回到了二宫身上。  
“什么？”  
“关于我的事，你还记得多少？”二宫又问了一遍。这一回他终于看向了松本。光线有些晦暗，松本不能很好地辨认他的表情。但他浅色的瞳孔直直地穿了过来，一时叫他没了语言。  
见他半天没有回答，二宫和也忽然就笑了。“也是啊——已经那么久了，要想回忆会很困难吧。有段时间我连你的脸都记不清楚呢。啊，润君的脸到底是怎样的呢，总觉得记忆有点模糊，只记得有一对很浓的眉毛……”  
“我记得的。”  
二宫的笑放了下来。  
“我全都记得的。”松本在背后的夜色里注视着他。“只要是关于你的事，我全都记得。”  
男人顿了顿，轻松地提了提嘴角。  
“骗人。”  
松本润眨了眨眼睛。  
“六月十七日生，双子座，A型血。明明和我同年，但总爱摆出年上的架子。”  
“……哈？”  
“因为是左撇子，所以进地铁的时候总会在闸机面前卡住。喜欢拉面和汉堡肉，有点挑食，不大爱吃生的东西。总是随身带着游戏机。一旦打起游戏态度就很敷衍，但其实都有好好听到别人的话。很聪明，反应也很快，一直帮我打着圆场。但是棒球砸到窗户的时候，你跑得也比别人更快。”  
“……这种事情给我忘掉好吧。”  
“看起来很好接近，可一接近就会被你赶开。”松本不理他，继续说了下去。“你活在一个人的世界里。不是说你没有朋友，只是你一直呆在那里。话虽如此，你也不会把自己关死。有的时候，你也会冲外边伸出一只手来，给坐在秋千上哭的女孩递上餐巾纸。”  
二宫莞尔。“可惜不是真的女孩子。”  
“抱歉。”松本跟着勾起了嘴角。“让你失望了。”  
二宫看着他。霓虹灯给松本润的轮廓披上了一层蓝盈盈的光，叫他深情得像是从屏幕里走出来的人。可能是月九，可能是水十，总归得给他一个男主角的位置。二宫觉得世界挺偏心的。它把主角的光环给了松本润，令他在这个世界里无往不胜。然后这位无往不胜的男主角说：“我知道你在想什么。”  
“突然向你提出这种请求，我自己也觉得有点突兀。已经过了这么久，我也很难说有多记忆深刻。就像你说得那样，我有时也记不清楚你的样子。明明别人的脸都能浮出个大概，可是你的脸却总是模糊的。我也怀疑过自己。我真的喜欢过你吗？和你分别后的几年里，我一直在想这些事情。”  
“你是男生，一点都不可爱，老是把我耍得团团转。为什么我会喜欢这种家伙，我自己也想不通。可另一方面，我又老是无法控制地想起你。你有过这种经历吗？你在工作，你在看书，你和朋友聊着天，你和家人吃着饭，一切好端端的，和过去没有任何联系。可突然，一个名字就没头没脑地出现在了你的脑海里，然后你就开始想他，想着他，一直这么想下去。你觉得那会是谁的名字呢，Nino？”  
摩天轮里沉默了一会儿。然后二宫和也从鼻子里拖了个长音。  
“嗯——我明白了。”  
松本润狐疑地挑起了眉毛。“你明白了？”  
“差不多。但是J，那都不重要。”  
“……哈？”松本眉间的褶皱更深了。但二宫只是不以为然勾起了嘴角，冲他招了招手。他把身子凑了过去，看着二宫在他眼前故作神秘地压低了嗓子。  
“现在不是说这些的时候。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我们到顶点了。”  
松本润花了几秒钟去领会他的意思。然后他笑得眼角晕开，有点不好意思地低下了头。二宫和也耐心地等着他，笑容里依旧有那么一点揶揄和得意的味道，但更多的就是笑，就只是笑。松本润一点一点地收回了嘴角，缓慢而珍重地靠近了他，阖上了那双长的过分的睫毛。道理他是知道的。他知道自己有勇无谋，知道自己自找苦吃，知道这种贸然的开始谁也不看好。可二宫和也就在他面前，安安静静地闭着眼睛，等着他贴上来的嘴。这个时候你还不吻他，难道还要等着被他吻吗？


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

水声潺潺。宽阔的河流淌过脚底，冲刷着两旁肥沃的平原。二宫和也茫然地眨了眨眼，扶着桥边的栏杆往下看。  
河？  
为什么会有河？  
他揉了揉眼睛。河依旧是河，流得不紧不慢。他不知道自己在哪，更不知道这条河的来源。然而还没等他捋出个来龙去脉，一个声音便轧上了他的脑袋。  
“二宫和也。”  
被点名的人抬起了头，看向了他漂在空中的同僚。  
“……你在那做什么？”  
“这不重要。”  
“为什么你拿着薯片袋？”  
“则八重要。”  
“为什么你还在吃？！”  
“……这不重要！”同事咽下了那口薯片，蓦地提高了嗓子。“重要的是你，我的朋友。”  
“我？”二宫眨了眨眼睛。  
“你在这条河里丢了东西。”  
“我没丢。”  
“你丢了！这是你的设定。”  
“设定？！那你的设定是什么。”  
“我是掌管这条河流的神祇。”同事得意洋洋地扬起了下巴。“作为一个通情达理的神明，我可以把那样东西还给你。不过作为交换，你要先回答出我的问题。”  
“呃……河神是你哦？”二宫狐疑地退后了一步，“那我还是不要了。”  
“……你就这么不相信我吗？！喂！喂！！”同事慌了神，狼狈地抓住了他的手臂。“倒是给我把话听完啊，你连自个的初恋都不要了吗？！”  
初恋？  
男人停住了脚步。  
“什么初恋。”  
“当然是你的初恋。”男人故作潇洒地摆了个姿势，“This is MJ！”  
“……我走了。”  
“松本润！松本润总行了吧！”河神又忙不迭地扯住了他，煞有介事地清了清嗓子。“你的松本先生掉进河里去啦。”  
二宫和也翻了个白眼。“所以？”  
“所以回答我，二宫和也——你掉是哪个松本润？银的松本润，铜的松本润，还是松本润金呢？”  
“……为什么最后一个是明治赞助的？”  
“回答我的问题。”  
“不不不，这个问题根本就没法回答！你倒是先告诉我啊，银的松本润是什么，铜的松本润又是什么，松本润金……好吧这个就算了。”  
同事从鼻子里冷笑了一声，冲着他打了个响指。两个人影出现在了他的两边，默不作声地闭着双眼。  
“银的松本润是你的青梅竹马，花格裙，麻花辫，你念念不忘的初恋——”女孩子睁开了眼睛，对他绽开了一个甜甜的笑。  
“铜的松本润是你的约会对象，性别男，取向男，念念不忘初恋的你——”男人睁开眼睛……大概是睁开了，反正他戴着墨镜所以什么也看不见。  
“做出选择吧！二宫和也。男性还是女性？掰弯还是诱拐？成年还是未成年？”  
“……怎么都这么危险？！”二宫吓得脸都脱了臼，“能不能折衷一点啊，给我一个成年女性，成年女性！”  
“放肆！”  
一声怒喝。  
二宫睁大了双眼。同事的笑容消失殆尽，严肃地令人有些陌生。  
“你太贪婪了，二宫和也。”  
扎着双辫的少女看着他，勾起了哀愁的微笑。  
“梦就是梦，现实就是现实。两者互为反面，无法兼得。而你非但不想接受现实，还想在现实中寻找梦的影子。”  
取下了墨镜的男人也看着他，嘴角没有笑，却淡淡地颦起了眉。  
“做出选择吧，Nino。”同事在逆光里俯视着他。“再这么优柔寡断下去，你终将一无所得。可别忘了，初恋总是难以善终的。”

啪。  
二宫和也缓慢地支起了身子，揉了揉磕在了地板上的鼻子。被踢开的被褥缠在小腿上，残留着深夜的一丝余温。  
选择？  
等一等——为什么他非得选择不可。难道他选了那个扎着双辫的女孩，那不靠谱的河神就会把她还给自己吗？怎么可能。她不是真正的松本润。真正的松本润是个比他还高的成年男人，英俊、可靠、认真并且正直，有着与外表大相径庭的温柔，以及这个年龄所少有的纯真。  
可他终究不是二宫和也的松本润。他的松本润是个幻象，是他一厢情愿的误解，是个业已死去的影子。所以那实在是个傻的要命的疑问：选择？他没有选择。这场恋爱游戏玩的越久，他和自己的初恋就离得越远。二宫和也看着面前的天花板，发现他已经想不起松本润彼时的脸了。

“你和那位初恋进展如何？”  
松本正发着愣。朋友见设问得不到回答，伸手在他前面晃了晃。  
“……松润！”  
“嗯？啊……抱歉，走了会神。”他揉了揉眼睛，“你刚说什么？”  
“我在问你跟你初恋的进展啦。前几天的约会怎么样？”  
“呃……”他斟酌了一下用词。“约会是挺顺利的。”  
“哦？看来有什么不顺利的嘛。”  
松本润敷衍地笑了一笑。“也不是说不顺利……只是有点担心。”  
友人来了兴趣。“怎么了？跟我说说呗，反正闷着也不是个事。”  
拗不住对方，松本挠了挠鼻子，放下了翻着大阪烧的铲子。  
“我……我不弄清楚他的想法。我们去约会了，约会很顺利，我们都很开心。按理说是挺不错的，可我还是觉得不大对劲。你知道不对劲在哪吗？在他的表情。”  
“我知道他，知道他是怎样的人。别看他表面上无欲无求，实际上却相当好强。我看过他棒球，知道他在输赢前的样子。他不会笑，哪怕笑也笑得很虚，眼神会异常的亮，像是要把人盯穿。你能想象吗？我是说……他在用这种表情看着我。对我来说，这是一场恋爱；然而对他来说，这更像是一场比赛。”  
“……在恋爱上争强好胜吗？”朋友费解地瞪大了眼睛。“为什么？”  
“还能为什么。”松本叹了口气。“初恋是特殊的，越是特殊，我们就越想维护它的神圣。就我个人的猜测来看，他恐怕是不想在对待这份感情的态度上认输吧。”  
“原来如此。”朋友恍然大悟地点了点头。“其实你也可以乐观点，至少他相当在意这段初恋。只是……”  
松本润挑了挑眉。“只是？”  
“只是这样会不会有点不妙？”男人笼着手靠近了他。“你想想啊，无论他有多在意，那都已经是过去的事了。要是对此太过执着，最后肯定会适得其反。适得其反完了怎么办？肯定只能一刀两断了。”  
“……那我该怎么做？”松本润拧起了眉头，下意识地绷紧了肩。“就没有什么解决的办法吗？”  
“方法嘛，不是没有……”朋友拖长了尾音。  
“今天这餐我付了。”  
“我就喜欢你这种人。”男人欣慰地拍了拍他的肩。“咳咳嗯，给我记好了啊。”  
松本打开了手机里的备忘录。  
“第一，和过去的自己一刀两断。”男人举起了手指，“不能再被他牵着鼻子跑了。过去你或许是个被他耍得团团转的小女生，但从现在开始，你要展现出自己的游刃有余，占据你们之间的主导地位。用你的行动告诉他，你不是原来的那个松本润。”  
“你不是……原来的……松本润……”  
“第二，让他见识到你的魅力。如果无法让他看到你如今的好处，那他永远都不会对过去死心。不是说同性相斥、异性相吸么？你俩的性别反正是相斥，但性格还有救啊。你要强调出你们的差异，让他意识到你和他全然不同的地方，让他感到你的与众不同。”朋友顿了顿，“至于第三嘛……”  
“第三？”  
“这是最后的杀手锏。”友人严肃地注视着他。“耳朵过来。”  
松本润犹疑地把耳朵凑了过去，半晌又更加犹疑地收了回来。  
“……这样会不会不太好？”他的拇指停在了屏幕上方，“我觉得这是需要两情相悦的事……”  
“你能不能少看点少女漫画了吧？！”男人痛心疾首地拍了拍他的肩膀。“松本润你还是不是成年人。对成年人来说，上床不就是一体育运动嘛。”  
“这个说法也太……”  
“哎我说，可千万别想那么多——身体可比心诚实多了，这你总不能否认吧。要是这样他都不能接受你，那他恐怕永远都不会接受你了。”  
男人咬住了嘴唇，微微地皱起了眉头。  
“不过你也别太担忧啦。”友人握住了他捧着手机的手。“你可是松本润啊，对自己有点信心！”  
松本的眼神一动，忽然抽了抽鼻子。  
“大阪烧是不是糊了？”  
“我觉得是。”

总之大阪烧是没吃成了。那顿饭变成了友人特别开设的恋爱讲座，为松本出了许多半馊不馊的点子。在其撺掇之下，松本最终向二宫发出了邀约，邀请他来自家观赏某部他很感兴趣的电影。但看电影终究不是他的主要目的，目的是打破那个阴魂不散的幻影。  
松本知道爱上幻影的滋味。他也常常心怀幻想，一接近却满怀失望。要是再消极一点，他或许会觉得人们只爱自己，情人不过是他们愿望寄生的载体。可这跟天上的月亮没什么不同——它寸草不生、疮痍遍布，只能借由太阳的折射发出些许光亮。可人本来就不需要知道它发光的缘由。知道它在夜里陪着你，这就已经足够。  
所以他并不怕接近二宫。接近二宫本身并不可怕，他怕的是接近二宫后的后果。二宫和也这人很奇妙，谁都能轻易地接近他，但他又不会让任何人真正接近他。然而这段距离并不会让人觉得冷漠，反而能让人感到二宫和也难以察觉的温柔。正因为难以察觉，它才成为了真正的温柔。  
二宫和也就是他夜里的月亮。他可以接受它的残缺，接受它的荒芜，接受它三十八万千米外的遥远光亮。可他希望这束光是照着自己的，希望它确确实实地照耀着松本润，而不是除他以外的任何人，或者说，任何影子。  
时间无法倒回。哪怕它回到原地，他也无法成为二宫所期望的松本润。那个女孩过去就不存在，现在也不存在，从今往后也不存在。要想让这段感情真正重来，那松本就必须把她赶出二宫的视野，叫二宫和也认清他真正的初恋。可是万一，万一他抓着那个麻花辫的女孩不放呢？松本润没主意了。事情到了那个地步，恐怕他做什么都是徒劳的。没人能打败死去的人，更别说一个从不存在的影子。  
时间快到了。松本深深地吸了口气，瞥了一眼安静的玄关。这种感觉就像回到了学生时代，在测验之前等候试卷的分发。可要真是考试倒还好说了，毕竟考试是机械产物，有付出就能有结果。可恋爱没有放之四海皆准的教科书，也没有可以依样画瓢的评分标准，因而他不知道自己所做的事情是否正确，也不知道它们是否能发挥效用。可松本润能怎么办呢？他并没有可以后退的路。  
所以Nino——  
看向我吧。  
不要看向别人，不要看向过去，不要看向幻觉、误解与梦境。请看着我，看着现在的我。  
松本润睁开了双眼。门铃在此时响起，犹如宣告判决的锤音。

门终于开了。二宫抽了抽鼻子，举起了手里的塑料袋。  
“你要的高级和牛。”  
“谢了。”松本笑了一笑，冲他伸出了手。二宫以为他要把肉接过来，不想却被直直地刮了刮鼻子。  
“外面很冷吧？你鼻头都红了。”  
二宫一愣，没给接话。好在松本也没向他寻求答案，接完牛肉便把他拉进了门。  
“今晚吃牛排。”  
“在家做？”二宫迅速地反应过来，笑着脱了外套。“好潮啊——”  
“没什么潮不潮的，只是天这么冷，吃点肉会比较好。”松本接了外套来，顺手给他递了杯热乎乎的茶。“喏，水。”  
“Thank you。”二宫用茶杯捂着手，环顾着松本的公寓装潢。公寓风格比他想象中来得简洁，但细节却处处透露着主人的用心。注意到陈列柜上的摆饰，二宫眉头一挑，饶有兴趣地弯下了腰。那是他当年送给松本润的生日礼物——一只加勒比海盗的模型人像。  
“原来你还留着啊？”  
“什么？”松本看向了他眼前的杰克船长。“啊……嗯。毕竟是你送的嘛。”  
二宫笑了。“喜欢？”  
“不喜欢。”  
“哈？！”男人受挫地瞪大了眼睛。“那你还摆在这么显眼的地方！”  
“因为……因为那是你送给我唯一的礼物啊。”松本背对着他，声音闷闷的。“你又不给我送点像样的东西。”  
二宫直起腰，意味深长地看向了松本的背影。后者从冰箱取了食材，正在给自己系着围裙。  
“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”  
“没有。你坐那看会电视吧。”  
“那多不好意思啊。感觉像就知道催老婆做饭的废柴老公。”他边说边狡黠地挤了挤眼睛，以为自己能看到松本一时的慌乱。可松本非但不慌，反而从善如流地勾起了嘴角。  
“那就麻烦你准备一下餐前沙拉了，亲爱的。”他指指案板上的蔬菜。“怎么了？”  
“……没怎么。”二宫撇了瞥嘴角，“交给我吧。”  
说没怎么是假的。今天的松本不大对头——二宫发出的挑衅就像撞上了一堵橡皮做的墙，全都软趴趴地弹给了自己。然而究竟是哪不对头，被卷心菜费去了大多心力的二宫又无法深究。松本润片完了那块牛肉，末了冲他瞥了一眼，不知怎么就笑出了声来。  
“你这切得完全不齐。”  
二宫无语地抬起了头。  
“能不能不要用处女座的标准要求我？”  
“不是处女座的错！”松本为自己辩解，“你自己看啊，乱七八糟的。”  
“真是麻烦啊——”二宫和也叉起了腰，“反正我就切成这样了，你自个看着办吧。”  
“你这个人……”松本语塞，只好摇了摇头，转身挪到了二宫背后。二宫以为他要挠自己痒，忙不迭地缩起了肩膀，不想对方根本没有这个意思，只是从后方环过了手臂，手把手地掌起了菜刀。  
二宫没料到他会靠这么近，一时都忘了要往外出气。从松本身上传来了一股特别好闻的味道，接近于某种香水，但又没有香水那么浓烈。握着他的手很热，修长的手指微微收紧，勾勒出了明了而利落的骨骼。一切的细节都散发着荷尔蒙……不，说是荷尔蒙也不准确，应该称之为松本独有的气息。……切个菜而已，有必要搞成这样吗？二宫一边腹诽一边抿紧了嘴。  
“行啦。”松本的声音在他耳边响起。“你开始这么切不就行了。”  
“你好烦啊。”二宫又好气又好笑地瞥了他一眼。“这种东西是粗是细不是都一样么。”  
“才不一样呢。”男人笑着转了身去，把切好的卷心菜倒进了碗里。“这象征了一个人对待生活的态度。你在家里会做饭吗？”  
“不会。”二宫迅速地回答了他。“自炊太麻烦了，我还是喜欢外食。”  
“果真如此。”松本一边洗手一边笑。“不会考虑营养搭配也不会考虑美味程度，混得了一顿就是一顿——我就觉得你就是这种人。”  
没料到会被他说个正着，二宫眉头一动，展开了一个轻快笑。  
“有什么不好的？反正我对食物又没什么特别的欲望。”  
“不好啊。”  
松本说。  
“对自己这么敷衍当然不好。”  
二宫抬起了头。松本润正在小心翼翼地往牛肉上抹胡椒和盐，好像那是什么价值连城的珠宝。他冲那侧脸顿了一顿，最后笑着拿起了旁边的洋葱。  
“怎么说呢……我对这些事情没有执着，所以并不觉得这是一种敷衍。那句话怎么说的？生活方式没有好坏之分。”他慢吞吞地下着刀。“我有我的生活方式，你也有你的生活方式。所以你负责做饭，我负责帮忙，这不也挺好的么？”  
松本若有所思。  
“……也是啊。”  
“对吧？”  
“嗯。不过这么一来，你最好有个心理准备。”松本转了身子，目不斜视地看他。“既然你对自己这么敷衍，我就只能用我的方式来对待你了。”  
“你的方式？”二宫被他逗笑了。“切个菜也要一般粗的方式么？”  
“是啊。不好么？”  
二宫觉得有点好笑，但他笑不出来。这话本来一点儿都不像情话，可在松本润用这种眼神看着他，叫它没法不被看做情话。二宫拿这个眼神没有办法。它是那么认真，认真得一丝笑意也不带，活像要把你盯出一个洞来。不，恐怕早就被盯出洞了。二宫和也千疮百孔地漏着风。  
“J……”  
松本没有应声。他一厘米一厘米地靠近了二宫。给他亲？不给他亲？你可能有选择，可能也没有。二宫和也把心一横，觉得这一回合应该可以打个平手，干脆就视死如归地闭了眼。结果没等到对方的嘴唇，悲鸣倒是响了起来。  
“洋葱……”  
“洋葱？！”  
二宫睁开了眼睛。面前松本润痛苦地皱着五官，想必是被没切完的洋葱辣了双眼。没想到对方会来这一出，他连忙给松本应起了急。  
“你等一等！毛巾，毛巾……啊在这！来来来，快点擦一擦……”  
松本在毛巾下露出了半张苦涩的脸庞，可怜巴巴地瘪起了嘴。二宫越看越觉得这幅模样好笑，一不注意就笑出了声。  
松本润的尾巴蹿了起来。  
“笑什么笑！”  
“不是……哈哈，你这也太逊了吧！”  
“……别笑了！”  
“哈哈哈哈！”  
“我说了别笑了吧？！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈不行，不行了……哎哎哎，有话好好说啊，J你干嘛？！啊我的眼睛，啊我的眼睛——”

……不。  
哪里不太对劲。  
他们吃完了饭，一起洗了碗，和和气气地坐到了电视前面。但是这跟松本的预想有些不同。他设想这段进展暧昧而浪漫，最好再来点烛火和香槟。天知道二宫为什么会突发奇想地喝了麒麟——他们都喝了，并像上班族一样互相干杯。  
都怪洋葱。松本一边放影碟一边愤恨地想。要不是被洋葱弄得那么狼狈，那罗曼蒂克至少还能多活一点。这事儿一想就没完没了了，看松本情绪低沉，一旁的二宫也来了兴趣。  
“不想看这部片么？”  
“哎？没有啊。”松本摇了摇头，“我想看好久了。”  
“是么。”二宫也不深究，转头看向了屏幕。两人选中的是一部老片，由于年代久远，故事节奏有些和缓，胶片的颜色也泛着沉重的质感。二宫本以为松本会喜欢更为轻快的故事，不想对方却看得全神贯注，连眉头也微微颦起。要不是知道他在看电影，你准会以为他在看时事新闻。  
他这模样令二宫忍俊不禁。不看不知道，一看吓一跳，原来松本润的反应可比电影好看多了。走向要是轻快，他的嘴角会扬出弧度，走向要是凝重，他的嘴唇则会抿成直线。情节峰回路转时，他的瞳孔会微微放大，而当情节催人泪下时……天哪他居然哭了。  
二宫和也吃惊地睁大了眼睛。  
他哭了。开玩笑吧，他居然哭了——理性讨论，这是不是不科学？松本润今年几岁了，是不是十三岁。不是！都这么大一人了，居然还会为了这种老套的情节掉眼泪。有没有什么心理学家可以解释一下啊？论文题目他都想好了：《论松本润的人格特征及其形成》。  
察觉到了他复杂的视线，挂着泪珠的松本茫然地看向了他，又迅速意识到了自己的失态。然而还没等他调整好表情，一张纸巾就拍在了他的脸上，令他隔着纸巾被弹了额头。  
“快点擦啦。”  
松本犹豫了一秒，不大好意思地接过了纸巾。  
“……总觉得以前也有这种事情。”  
“嗯。你还真是个爱哭鬼啊——”回忆起两人的邂逅，二宫笑得咧开了嘴。  
“才不是爱哭鬼咧。我哭是有理由的。”  
“什么理由？不想穿裙子啊？”  
“不是！”松本提高了声音。“我才不会为了那种小事而哭呢。”  
“那是为什么？”二宫好奇地托起了下巴。“那天发生了什么事吗。”  
没想到他会问这个问题。松本转开了眼神，不大好意思地抽了抽鼻子。  
“也不能说是发生了什么……你看，那时不是我才刚搬过来不久吗。插班生是很难交到朋友的，可我不想让家人担心，所以没把这件事告诉他们。”  
“但是那天……我妈干了什么，你也知道。”松本尴尬地摇了摇头。“把我打扮成女生也就算了，我妈居然还要我去朋友面前晃一圈，看看他们能不能认出我。接下来的事情你也知道了：她兴奋地把我送出了门，我却只能在公园等待时间的流逝。”  
“所以才会在那哭么。”二宫恍然大悟。“好寂寞啊。”  
“嗯？没有啊。因为你不是来了吗，一幅拽得要命的样子。”松本笑着模仿他的语气，“‘快擦啦！’‘袖子要被你弄脏了！’‘来和我一起玩抛接球！’”  
“……我是那么说的吗？不不你不要骗我。”  
“就是那么说的。那时我就想了，‘这家伙怎么回事啊，真气人！’”  
“诶……真的假的？”二宫和也有些无名的挫败。“我给你的印象有那么糟糕吗？”  
“没有啦。骗你的。”松本润笑得咧开了嘴。“那时我很高兴喔，因为你是我交到的第一个朋友。”  
二宫的笑定住了。松本缅于回忆的侧脸被镀上了一层黄光，仿佛电影里的定格特写。那特写里的男人看着地毯，怀念地勾起了嘴角。温柔具现成了某种可以捕捉的实体，从他的眼睛里一点一滴的蔓成了海。二宫和也看着他，忽然歪了歪脑袋，抛去了一个意味深长的问句。  
“朋友？”他问。“只是朋友？”  
“哎？”松本没料到他会就这里发问，有点措不及防地红了脸。“啊，不，一开始是把你当朋友看待的，但不知什么时候就……不，我为什么要跟你讲这些事情啊！”  
“因为我很受挫嘛。”二宫夸张地挑起了眉毛。“如果我没有误会的话，这应该是个约会吧？明明是个约会，你却专心致志地看着屏幕，看也不看我一眼。莫非你对我其实没什么兴趣，只是把友情当的成了爱情？好过分啊——”  
“——不是！”  
松本的嗓音又高又急切，突兀地打断了他的玩笑。  
“不是这样的。”他又说了一遍。“我从来没有这种想法。”  
二宫怔了一会儿，很快就笑了起来。“抱歉！刚才是玩笑啦，玩笑。你不要太当真，不然我会很内疚……”  
的。  
二宫忘了把最后一个字说出口。松本的眸子仿佛是舞台顶端的聚光灯，直直地胶在了二宫的眼里。二宫忽然不自在了。这种感觉是前所未有的，它不同于之前的不甘、羞赧、尴尬以及所有复杂的情绪，它无以名状，却又生生不息。松本的眼神让他觉得自己无从躲藏，也无法转弯。他只能注视着靠近的松本，注视着他脸上的反光。那道反光随着镜头的转换变幻万千，却完全折不进松本润的眼底。他眼里只有二宫的倒影。他带着那幅倒影靠了过来，重重地吻了下去。  
他吻过松本很多次。但与其说这回是他在亲吻松本，不如说是他在被松本亲吻。男人并没有留给二宫酝酿的余地，一靠近便猛地衔住了他的双唇，搜刮着他口腔里仅有的空气。温热的舌头不由分说地夺去了他的抵抗，让二宫有些狼狈地屏住了呼吸。他试图往后退去，不想松本紧跟上前，把他逼上了沙发靠背。这个吻的节奏时快时慢，有时蛮横凶猛，有时极尽温柔，叫他简直无法消受。二宫本想掌控主导，可松本润的舌头灵巧得无法捕捉，令他越发地显得被动。好不容易腾出了换气的空当，二宫刚喘了两秒，松本就凑到嘴前哈了口气。他人的气息侵入口腔，令二宫局促地耸起了肩膀。  
“等等，J——”  
“不等。”松本舔了舔舌头。“不这么做的话你是不会明白的吧。”  
“哈，什么……”二宫一愣，不想却被对方抢了先机。松本俯下身子，蜻蜓点水地亲了亲他通红耳廓，随即伸出舌头，拨了拨那只炽热的耳垂。二宫警惕地缩起了脖子，用力把他搡了起来。  
“够了！”他咬牙切齿地直起了身子，“润君，这回玩过头了。”  
松本看着他，微微狭起了眼睛。  
“玩？”  
二宫心咯噔一跳。  
他见过这个表情。  
“不，我不是这个意思……”  
“那你对我是认真的咯？”松本润直直地盯进了他的眼底。二宫和也一时语塞，竟然忘了要把话给圆回来。见他语塞，松本从鼻子里笑了一笑，眼神徘徊不定地扫过了茶几。  
“也是啊。你怎么可能对男人有兴趣呢？我不是你的初恋，你的初恋是那个穿着裙子的小女生，是那个你记忆里的松本润。我是什么？我是你游戏的对手。”  
这个表情。这个表情。这个表情——  
“但是Nino，只有这一点我可以向你保证：我从没有把你当作朋友。过去的十几年里，一分一秒都没有。我喜欢你。作为一名男性，喜欢着另一名男性的。你可以说它愚蠢，你可以说它幼稚，你甚至可以说它诡异而恶心，但对我而言，它绝不是儿戏。”  
啊。  
他想起来了。  
他想起他在哪里见过它了。那是在梦里出现过的表情——在面临选择之际，真实的松本润所露出的表情。他说：  
“我喜欢你，Nino。”

二宫在松本润再度靠近的时候想起了河神的话。他说你过于贪婪；说梦与现实无法兼得；说你非但不想接受现实，还想在现实中寻找梦的影子。他还说，再这么优柔寡断下去，你终将一无所得。  
他看着面前的松本润。确实，他想回应这个吻，想要环住他的肩，想要拥抱他，告诉他，我也一样喜欢你，请你不要露出这种表情。  
可他真的喜欢松本润么？  
二宫和也看着面前的男人。他不确定自己看的是松本润，还是别的什么——别的什么。诸如梦境中残留的余温，记忆里沉睡的感情，以及那个从不存在的松本润。二宫终于发现了那个关键的问题。这不是恋爱。这怎么是恋爱呢？他甚至不知道自己究竟爱谁。  
他看着松本，看见了那个梦境的折射。穿着花格裙的女孩抬起头来，对他露出了一个含着羞涩的笑。她一路小跑地留住自己，在手心里写下了她的名字。那个名字从此生根发芽，成为了盛开在他心里的花。  
而现在她要枯萎了。  
二宫和也忽然想通了一切。他以为自己没有选择，但他至少还可以抗拒选择。当然了，他可以继续这场零和游戏，同面前的男人一分高下。可是另一方面，他也可以让那个女孩继续活下去，活在二宫和也的心里。无论选择哪一条路，他都不能敷衍松本的感情。输赢在此丧失了原本的意义。反正他一开始就输了，输得彻彻底底。  
一枚手掌停留在了松本面前，阻挡了他即将到来的吻。他睁开眼睛，看向了那枚沉默的掌心。但手掌的主人并没有看他。二宫和也低着头，一言不发地站了起来。  
玄关传来了门关上的声音。松本维持着原本的姿势，注视着二宫在沙发上留下的凹陷。片尾曲在此时响起，昭示了这部电影的终局。


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4

同事这么评价他的行为：“你总得给他一个合适的解释。”  
“解释？什么解释。”二宫和也没精打采地敲着键盘。“任何解释都很伤人。”  
同事不以为意。“你的行为不伤人么？都一样的。我看你还是没那个胆子。”  
“随你怎么说。反正干不完活就留下来加班，别叽歪这么多了。”  
“……”男人悻悻地缩回了他的工位。不一会儿他又蹿了出来：  
“真掰了？”  
“真掰了。”  
“你确定？”  
“我确定。”  
“那你就是失恋了。”  
“哈？”二宫停下了敲击键盘的手，“开什么玩笑，是我甩的他。”  
同事摇了摇手指。“话是这么说，但鉴于你的初恋压根就不存在，所以你也等同于被他甩了。”  
“……不知道你在说什么。”  
“我想说的很简单。Boom！”同事在空中打响了一炮礼花，“祝你失恋快乐。”  
二宫理都不想理，把眼睛转回了那该死的电脑屏幕。同事打量了他两眼，感觉他这回真的不大对头。  
“你要往好里想呀。你俩的感情到底是不一样的，要是就这么轻率地在一起了，你岂不是很对不起他？反正我觉得你没有做错，要怪就怪那个误会好了。”  
二宫把键盘敲得更大声了。同事无可奈何地挠了头顶，冒出了一个不算新奇的点子。  
“天涯何处无芳草，失了恋就再去找！”  
“……那好像是我的台词。”  
“别计较那么多嘛。周六联谊，去不去？”男人摆出了一幅大义凛然的表情。“我勉强可以算你一个。”  
“不，我对那种东西没什么兴趣。”  
“你可别浪费我的好意啊！”同事说着扒上了工位，鬼鬼祟祟地压低了声音。“去的可都是隔壁会社的年轻女生，质量可不是一般的高。这种好事可不是什么时候都有的啊，过了这村就没这店了。”  
“你的好意我心领了，可没兴趣的事情就是没兴趣……”  
“说什么傻话呢。你以为失恋靠喝几瓶啤酒、打几盘游戏就能痊愈么？光靠自己舔的话伤口是永远好不了的。你只会在自责和遗憾里越陷越深，变成一个彻底的爱无能。”  
“……你什么意思，你是不是在骂我爱无能？”  
“这是客观评价。你可不要小瞧这个问题，这可是阳痿啊阳痿，心灵的阳痿！”  
“阳，阳痿……”  
“总而言之，你不能再被这事儿困扰了。联谊是很无聊，但不去做出尝试的话，你就一辈子抱着梦里的小姑娘过活吧。”  
二宫和也被他骂得没话讲了。穿着裙子的松本在这时不合时宜地出现在了他的脑海里，又在紧接而来的劝告下没了踪影。  
“你要前进啊，朋友。”同事拍着他的肩，“你记忆里的她可以一直活在十三岁，可你不行呀。”  
二宫的鼻子上泛着屏幕的反光。这就是结束了？他翻来覆去地想。这一次他也没能告别。每一次他都没能告别。  
  
上一次分离还是十几年前。松本润早在半个月前被告知了搬家的日程，但他却始终没有同二宫坦言的勇气。搬家那天正好有场球赛，他答应二宫去他家看球，最后却放了对方的鸽子。他是故意的。他想如果自己迟迟没有现身，那么二宫说不定会因为担忧而过来找他。然而事与愿违，二宫和也那天只是给他去了个电话。  
“怎么了？”他劈头盖脸地问松本。“比赛都快开始了。”  
松本站在电话面前，攥紧了自己的衣角。  
“……我今天可能没法去了。”他抿紧了嘴唇。“你和相叶君一起看吧。”  
电话对面沉默了两秒。接着二宫问他：  
“你没事吧？”  
松本润没有回答。  
如果他现在告诉二宫和也自己要搬走，结局会怎么样？或许他会惊讶，或许他会生气，或许……或许对他来说，也不是什么特别重要的事情。松本不知道答案。他觉得害怕，并且不知道自己为何如此害怕。  
“……不，没什么。”他努力地笑了笑。“比赛快开始了吧？再不去看就要迟了。”  
“啊，好。”男生应了应声。“那，下周见？”  
“嗯。”松本隐藏着自己声音里的波动。“下周见。”   
他没有说再见。因为他不想说再见。挂掉电话，松本提着行李走下了楼。母亲正在指挥搬家工人运走最后一批行李。发现他兴致不高，母亲笑着揉了揉他的头。  
“怎么了？”  
“妈妈……”  
“嗯。”  
“为什么人会害怕？”  
“哎？”没想到儿子会问这个问题，年轻的母亲愣住了。  
“你有什么害怕的事情吗？”  
松本摇了摇低垂的脑袋。母亲会心一笑，捏了捏他圆润的脸颊。  
“润，害怕是好事哦。”  
“好事？”  
“嗯。因为有可以失去的东西，人才会感到害怕。但拥有可以失去而又不想失去的东西，难道不是一件好事吗？”  
男孩似懂非懂地眨了眨眼，提出了下一个难缠的问题。  
“可是，人为什么会不想失去呢？”  
“嗯……因为贪婪吧。人要是拥有了什么，总会想方设法地让它留在身边，让它一生一世都属于自己。但无论什么都会改变，我们对此无能为力。”母亲笑了笑，捏了捏他的鼻子。“这个嘛，等你有了喜欢的人就明白了。”  
“喜欢的人……”松本若有所思。  
“快点上车吧！”母亲拍了拍他的背。“爸爸他们都在等着你呢。”  
松本点了点头。走出房门，他看向了路的尽头。空旷的住宅区前什么也没有。没有人影，没有车辆，什么都没有。他钻进后座，又往后看了一次。看第三次他时候他终于接受了这个事实——二宫和也不会来了。他坐在家里，看着那场该死的球赛。那时他还没有明白自己为什么会如此不甘，也不明白什么是母亲所指的贪婪。当然，最后松本还是明白了一切，并且是以最坏的方式。然而那时的松本只是久久地看着窗外，仿佛要用眼神把玻璃盯穿。接着车就开了，柏油路的尽头在视野中逐渐远去，化作了一个遥远而漫长的句点。

松本摇摇晃晃地走出店门，掏出了打火机。火星半天都对不准，他皱了皱眉，干脆啐掉了嘴里的香烟。前两天刚下了一场雪，没点燃的香烟躺在门口的残雪上，像是一具冻死在了冬天的尸体。松本润把它捡了起来，蹲在门口把玩着湿漉漉的滤嘴。  
“醉了？”结完帐的朋友推开门，也跟着他蹲了下来。“还能站起来吗？”  
松本润盯着轧过街边的轮胎，冲空中呼了一口长长的白气。  
“……你也别太消沉啦。是我怂恿你去挑战他的，要怪就怪我吧。”被拉来恋爱相谈的友人叹了口气，伸手一下一下地拍着他的背。“对不起。”  
“和你没关系。”松本润仰起脸看着屋檐，“我不是他心中的那个松本润，这也是没办法的事情。”  
“松润……”男人神情复杂地看着他的侧脸。  
“你有想过把话说清楚吗？”  
“……我说的还不够清楚么？”  
“不是说你，我是说你的初恋。无论有没有误会插足，能决定你们关系的还是你们自己——不是他也不是你，是你们两个人。他虽然拒绝了你，可他没有说明他的原因，也没有告诉你他的想法。”  
“……所以？”  
“所以，说不定，我是说说不定——你还有机会。如果他在当场就委婉的拒绝了你，那确实没什么希望好讲了。可他不但没有把拒绝的话说出口，还推开了你夺门而逃……我想，他说不定也在动摇。”  
松本润的酒醒了。  
“他在动摇？为什么？”  
“你想想呀。他那么想跟你争个高下，不就是想证明他的感情吗？那家伙是真的喜欢过你的。因为喜欢过你，所以才会和你玩这种游戏。而哪怕他喜欢的不是“松本润”，“松本润”也是松本润啊。”  
“……什么意思？”  
“嗯……这么说吧：喜欢一个人的原因到底是什么？是性别吗？是长相吗？是性格吗？还是一个契机，一个巧合……”  
“原因？”松本皱起了眉，“这种事情哪里说得清楚的。”  
“就是说不清楚啊！”朋友锤了锤他的肩。“我们喜欢的是这些综合起来的形象，不是这些分离的标签。他既然喜欢过你，他也一定喜欢过松本润‘女孩子’以外的部分。”  
男人睁大的眼睛。“这意思是说……”  
“对！他心中的那个形象跟你是重叠的。但这种重叠让他产生了罪恶感，让他对自己的感受产生了迷惘。这证明什么，证明你还有机会呀！”  
松本润的眼里发出了光，可没过多久就熄了。他转过头，掐紧了手里没能点燃的香烟。  
“这充其量只是个假说。谁知道他到底怎么想。”  
“所以你才要问他啊。”友人语重心长。“再去见他一次，把话说清楚。最好的结果是你们心意相通，最坏的结果是你们分道扬镳——这跟现在的状况也没什么差别。”  
“不会比现在更坏了，试一试也不会有什么损失。”男人把扳开的打火机凑到了他的面前。“去吧，松润。试一试吧。”  
松本犹豫地看着那道火苗。烟已经湿了，软塌塌地在耷拉在指间。但他还是咬了咬嘴唇，对着火苗凑了上去。

试试就试试吧，反正也不会有什么损失。话是这么说了，可他还是一点头绪都没有。松本叹了口气，把手伸向了货架上的牙膏。  
在那之后又过了三天——别提去见二宫和也了，他连约对方出门的短信都发不出来。这也不能怪他。毕竟这确实是难题：假定二宫真的打定了主意和他分手，那他得说些什么才能把他约出门呢？  
我想跟你谈一谈——搞得像家长会后的座谈。  
我想知道你的看法——又不是在开会。  
我想见你——他又不想见。  
诸如此类的草稿已经在他心里打了一百二十份，可每一份都显得真诚有余而效力不足。松本润叹了第二口气，把手伸向了货架上的抽纸，却正好跟另一个人的手撞在了一起。  
“抱歉——”  
他转过头，很快地向对方赔了礼。然而看见了面前的男人，松本顿时就瞪圆了眼睛。  
“为什么你会在这里！”  
二宫和也看起来也很惊愕。但他很快就收敛了表情，把抽纸扔进了面前的购物车。  
“在超市还能做什么，当然是买东西。”  
“……呃。”  
察觉到了这个问题有多蠢，松本润尴尬地挠了挠脸颊，也跟着拿起了货架上的抽纸。……等等，这说不定是个好机会！如果他想不出合适的借口约他出门，那不如直接在这和他坦白。想着他转头看向了二宫和也，却发现对方已经推着购物车走到了货架尽头，全然没有要和他对话的意味。松本推着购物车冲了过去，冒冒失失地撞上了促销区的柜角。  
“Nino！”他艰难地扭转着购物车的方向，“Nino，我有话想跟你说。”  
“什么？”二宫头也不回地来到了食品货架，开始往车里扔各种各样的包装袋。  
“那天的事我很抱歉。”松本气喘吁吁地跟在他旁边。“那天我有些冲动了，对你的态度有些过分。我在反省。”  
“你没什么好道歉的。”二宫边说边查看咖啡豆的保质日期，“这又不是你的错。”  
松本不知道怎么接话，握着购物车扶手的手指张开又握紧，张开又握紧，随即紧张地抿了抿嘴唇。  
“你生气了？”  
“没有。”  
“那……”  
“不要用这种语气跟我讲话。”二宫总算转过头来看他了。“做错事的人是我，该道歉的人是我，要生气也是你生气，没有我的份。”  
松本定定地看着他，认真地像是在考试审题。  
“……不。”他盯着二宫和也说。“这也不是你的错。”  
二宫语噎。  
“把错都揽到自己身上是很轻松，但事情可远远没有这么简单。不要觉得这是你的责任，因为这确实不是你的过错。要怪就怪我好了，怪我没有早点发现你的误会，也怪我考虑得不够周到。”  
“但是Nino，这绝对不是你的问题。”他一字一顿地说。“不要去承担不属于你的错误。”  
二宫眼神闪烁了片刻，终于放了下来。  
“……什么。”  
“嗯？”  
“你想跟我说的不会就是这个吧。”  
“啊，那个是——”松本犹豫了一下，不知道要怎么开口为好。幸而二宫的手机在此时嗡嗡作响，给他留出了思考的余地。  
“抱歉，我接个电话。”二宫低头掏出了手机，皱着眉头凑到了耳边。“喂？”  
“喂Nino，联谊的事怎么样啦？”同事的大嗓门通过话筒传了过来，“抱歉我现在外面，声音可能有点大——”  
坏了。  
“喂？喂Nino？我这边正在跟人家策划着呢，多你一个人就得多叫一姑娘了。你喜欢什么类型啊，长发还是短发？平胸还是巨乳？凌波丽还是明日香？顺带一提，我喜欢美里啊哈哈哈哈！”  
你喜欢使徒都没人管你好吧！二宫和也胆战心惊地抬起了脸，发现松本润的脸黑得快发糊了。  
“……我现在有点忙，回头再跟你说。”他咬牙切齿地答完同事，毅然决然地掐了通话。可惜为时已晚，松本的脸上已经有糊味了。  
“联谊？”他抬着下巴冲二宫和也看。“你要去联谊？”  
“不，我还没决定……”  
“哈！”松本发出了一声嘲讽，开始往购物车里疯狂地扒拉蔬菜汁。“我还在为那天的事内疚，你居然就已经考虑另觅新欢了？”  
“我没……不是，就算我有，那又怎么样了？”二宫也恼了起来，“不好意思松本润，我们好像没有在交往吧。”  
松本愤怒地转过了头。“没有？！”  
“当然没有。你问过我要不要跟你约会，可没问过你要不要跟你交往。”  
“这两者有什么不一样！”  
“这两者当然不一样！”  
“约会是就开始一段关系发出的要约，你答应了要跟我约会，不就是默认了在跟我交往吗？！”松本边说边扫荡了整个货架上的奶油浓汤。“明明交往了还在跟第三人联谊……你这就是在玩劈腿！”  
“强盗逻辑。在日本，你要先取得对方的合意才能与对方成立恋爱关系。只是单纯出去玩的话，那我们就只是出去玩的普通朋友。”二宫往购物车里丢着速食咖喱的包装盒。“听见了吗？普通朋友。”  
“哈！行啊，原来你会和普通朋友亲嘴吗？”  
味噌汤，沙拉酱，胡椒粉。  
“当然了！亲个嘴有什么大不了的，在国外就是个见面礼节。”  
方便面，薄荷糖，巧克力。  
“在日本就得按日本的规则办事！”松本辩手抓住了对方辩友的小辫子。“这可是你刚才自己说的。”  
“你……”二宫辩手开始了人身攻击：“吃点核桃补脑吧你！”  
被扔了一袋坚果的松本润不堪示弱：“喝点牛奶长高吧你！”  
二宫和也气急了。“你当年有多矮你知道吗？到我这里，这里！”  
“可我长高了啊。”松本润得意洋洋地扬起了下巴。“而你完全没有一点成长，还是跟十三岁的时候一模一样——”  
一模一样。  
二宫忽然想起了同事的话。  
“你记忆里的她可以一直活在十三岁，可你不行呀。”  
他咬了咬牙，掏出了荷包里的手机。松本润皱起了眉头，看着男人边打电话边走向了收银柜台。  
“喂？是我是我。我决定去联谊了。今晚七点？还是东京站旁边那一家么。左拐第二个门面？行我知道了。这个嘛——我喜欢头发长一点的，清纯一点的，最好能穿裙子，扎两个麻花辫。记住，得是可爱的女孩子啊，女·孩·子。”二宫边说边瞟了松本一眼。“比我还高的大男人可是敬谢不敏。”  
松本被他气圆了眼，在奶粉货架前杵了半天，收获了往来主妇的几个白眼。想起自己的目的还没达成，他推着车挤进了二宫旁边柜台，边往外掏东西边跟他讲话。  
“我们能不能不要吵架了？我真的有事想要问你。”  
“不必了。不就是那几个问题么，我现在就能回答你。”二宫边说边往外掏银行卡。“我之前喜欢的不是你，现在喜欢的也不是你。我很抱歉给了你期待，但我不会再浪费你的时间了。”  
“抱歉，润君。”他从收银员的肩膀上看着松本。“我们的遗憾是无法弥补的。我们不是错过了彼此，而是从开始就不在同一条路上。”  
松本润愣愣地盯着二宫和也。他觉得自己应该说些什么，可又没有什么话好说。收银员在旁边叫了他第三次。  
“先生？先生？这位顾客先生——”收银员扬了扬手里的包装盒，“加上这些一共是两万五千日元。”  
“啊，啊……”松本茫然地回过了头，在看到收银员手里的东西时拧紧了眉头。“我没要这东西！”  
“这是刚才那位先生塞到您购物车里的。”对方意味深长地放下了手里的壮阳补剂。“有三盒呢。”  
“二宫和也……”松本润愤恨地转过了头。然而罪魁祸首早就结完了帐，消失在了超市的出口。

“不敢相信！”松本冲着耳朵上的蓝牙耳机咆哮。“他居然还有心思做那种事情！”  
“你说壮阳补剂？”  
“我说联谊！”他重重地打了一记方向盘。“我在这里苦恼得要命，那家伙难道一点都不在乎么？”  
“你没问他的真实想法吗？”  
“他根本就没有给我问出口的机会！什么‘不就是那几个问题’，‘我喜欢的不是你’，‘抱歉给了你期待’——还不如不问呢。”  
“呃……好吧。”朋友在电话对面叹着气，“不管这是不是他的真心话，我都没法再鼓励你了。松润，你还是对他死心好啦。”  
松本闷不做声地踩了个急刹车，等待着面前的红灯。  
“……是你说我还有机会的。”  
“可那机会建立在他动摇的基础之上。现在他不是没有动摇，而是拒绝动摇——多半是他的历史原因。想想也是嘛，他花了这么多年才建立了现在的自我，不可能因为才重逢几个月的你就颠覆一切。”  
再耗下去也是浪费时间。友人说，不如现在放手，对你也来得轻松。  
这个红灯比它的同类来得更加漫长。松本润注视着前方，缓慢地动了动喉结。  
“……他以前不是这样的。”  
“什么？”  
“以前的他不会这么做。”松本说着趴到了方向盘上。“那时的他还很勇敢，会向我伸出援手，会把我拉进他的世界。”  
究竟是什么改变了二宫和也呢？松本润不知道这些，也没了从头求证的机会。时间横贯在他和二宫之间，造就了一段无法填补的距离。他忽然很想回到过去，回到他们邂逅的公园，把这场糟糕的初恋从头再来一遍。如果那时就能解开误会的话，一切说不定就会有所改变。  
“……没办法，那时他还喜欢你嘛。你只能接受，因为成长就是这样的。”  
松本没有说话。他看着面前的路牌。  
“松润？喂？松润？”  
“……抱歉，我先挂了。”他直起了背。“我有个地方想去。”  
松本就近停了车，跟着记忆里的地图顺藤摸瓜。幸而他的记性还不算糟——左拐第三个路口，爬上一段小小的坂道，经过一个体育用品店、一家超市和一家诊所，一座偏僻的公园就出现在了他的眼前。  
松本润在公园门口停下了脚步。和十多年前没什么分别，这个地方还是少有人烟，只是设施又比记忆里陈旧了一些。他拍了拍秋千座上的灰，轻轻地坐了下去。也就是在这里，他遇到了十三岁的二宫和也，度过了他童年最快活的一段时间。只是事已至此，当时的快活反倒反衬出了如今的悲惨。  
——你怎么了？  
——抱歉，润君。  
——来陪我玩抛接球吧。  
——我们的遗憾是无法弥补的。  
——这不是做的挺好的嘛！  
——从一开始，我们就不在同一条路上。  
记忆和现实在脑海里搅成了一团乱麻，想拆都无从拆起。他忍不住开始想，倘若当时二宫就知道了自己的性别，那他们的关系会变成什么样？可能他们会成为哥们，时不时约出去喝几杯小酒。又或者他们会在心知肚明的基础上喜欢上对方，谈一场真正的恋爱。当然，可能性最大的是他根本就不会停下来——二宫和也会目不直视地经过公园，留抽抽噎噎的松本润一人荡着秋千。  
松本润踢了踢脚底的残雪。他也不知道自己为什么要来这里，可能是为了缅怀，也可能是为了道别。脚印落在尚未冻硬的雪地上，留下了灰黑色的浑浊印记。  
接着有人叫了他的名字。  
“——小润？”  
松本抬起了头。男人拎着大大小小的塑料袋，冲他露出了欣喜的神色。  
“是我啊！还记得吗？相叶，相叶雅纪呀！”

“给，麦茶。”  
“谢谢。”松本接过了热腾腾的茶杯，捧在手里取了会暖。“啊！这是烟花大会时的……”  
“对对。你还记得吗？我们在人群里被挤得昏头转向，个子又矮，根本什么都看不到。最后烟花都开始放了，Nino只好让你骑到了他肩上。”相叶怀念地看着自己的相册。“最后退场的时候过于混乱，我们还差点跟你走丢了。”  
“记得啊。那次可把我急死了。“松本注视着照片里穿着T恤和短裤的二宫和也，”找了好半天都找不到你们的影子，害我在河边哭了半天。”  
“诶，果然哭了嘛！找到你以后Nino还问你呢，眼睛这么红，莫非又哭了吗。结果你非不承认，摇头摇得要把脑袋甩下来了。”  
“我还做过这种事？”  
“别想糊弄过去啊！”相叶拍他肩，“我可都记着呢！”  
松本不装了，笑着把相册翻了两页。  
“已经过了这么多年吗……”  
“真快啊。”相叶感叹道。“小时候感觉特别慢的时间，长大以后也就是一晃眼。岁月不饶人呀。”  
松本笑了笑，没说话。  
“今天为什么会来？”  
“……开车路过了这边，想顺路过来看看。”他隐瞒了至关重要的动机部分，反正他自己也不知道那动机是什么。  
“是吗。”相叶了然，“对了，下次我们叫上Nino一起吃个饭吧？那家伙见到你一定会很高兴的！”  
“……不了。”  
“诶？”  
“已经见过了。”松本注视着照片里的二宫说。里面的二宫十五六岁的模样，笑得像棵抽着新芽的小树苗。这些都是他错过的部分——他所没能参与的部分。松本润已经不是原来的松本润了，二宫和也也不再是原来的二宫和也。他们已经不复年轻，成为了背道而驰的大人。  
像是从他的沉默里读出了什么，相叶顿了一顿，微笑着给他续了杯茶。  
“你知道吗，小润？”  
“嗯？”  
“Nino这家伙呢，看起来很聪明，有时候却笨得出奇。”他把茶杯顿在了松本的面前。“尤其在关于你的事情上，他就是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋。”  
“你搬家那一天，Nino不是给你打了电话吗？听出了你有点不对劲，他怎么也坐不住，比赛刚开始就跑出了门。但是过了半天他又气喘吁吁地跑了回来，说他找不到你家的位置。”  
“我们都没有去过你家嘛，只能靠你每次回家的方向来推测你的位置。后来问了一圈邻居，发现Nino根本连方向都搞错了。你家明明在北边，那家伙却往南跑了半天，结果既没有看成比赛，又没能给你送别。”  
“那之后他一直很消沉。我还是头一回见他这么消沉……不，可能是唯一一回见他那么消沉吧。大概既不能接受你离开的事实，也不能原谅犯了糊涂的自己。虽然让我来说也不太合适，但对Nino来说，你确实是非常重要的存在。”  
“可是呢，人就是这点奇怪。越是重要的人，我们越会对他犯错。我们会误解他，伤害他，甚至对他发火、惹他生气。这并不是因为我们讨厌对方的缘故，而是因为我们太重视他，以至于为此失去了理性。”  
“可Nino不想接受这一点。他是个聪明人，懂得抽离自我、冷静而客观地看待问题。但这让他比别人更糊涂了——他没有办法接受失去理性的自己，所以拒绝了让自己变得奇怪的契机。不过小润，你不觉得这才是最奇怪的做法吗？”  
“他可以创建很多理论解释自己的行为，但这些理论其实都站不住脚。如果你只看向他给出的这些理论，那你一辈子都不可能接触到他的真意。虽然这么说很残酷，但是他永远没法变成自己希冀中的那种人，我们都没有办法变成那种人。我们不可能一直做出正确的事情，不可能永远直面自己的内心，不可能确定自己真正的目标。可是小润，每个人都是这样啊。只有接受这份愚蠢，我们才能获得真正的幸福。”  
“Nino是会犯错的。”相叶咧开了嘴。“他是个大傻瓜，但还不是那种不可救药的傻瓜。所以当他犯傻的时候，你千万不能放弃他。”  
不能放弃。  
再相信他一次吧。相信他能意识到自己的口是心非。相信他能解开由自己打成的结。相信他的心里有一个比二宫个头还高的成年男性，没有麻花辫，也没有格子裙。可他依旧能住进二宫和也的心里——相信他一直住在二宫的心里。  
松本润放下了茶杯。  
“我先走了。”  
“哎？不留下来吃晚饭吗？”相叶送他走到了玄关。  
“下次吧，今晚我有件非做不可的事。”松本三两下套上了鞋，小跑着出了玄关，又像想起了什么似的停住了脚。“对了——”  
“谢谢。”  
他规规矩矩地朝相叶弯下了腰。  
撑着门的相叶雅纪愣了一愣，紧接着笑出了一脸的褶子。“停车场在北边喔，可别跟Nino一样搞错方向啦。”  
松本润也冲他笑。  
“没事，走南边就可以了。”他说，“走南边才能追上他。”

麻花辫，花格裙，浓浓的眉毛，大大的眼睛。  
那不是松本润。  
那就是松本润。  
无论二宫和也眼里的他是男是女，是高是矮，穿裙子还是不穿裙子，短发还是两条辫子，同二宫和也度过了那段少年时光的，毫无疑问都是松本润。朋友说得对，你不可能孤立地喜欢一个人。二宫心目中的幻影并不是毫无根源，它源自真正的松本润，是他穿着裙子的投射。  
所以他还有机会。正如相叶所言，二宫是个傻瓜，可还没有傻到无可救药的地步。倘若他在南辕北辙的路上没了方向，那这次就轮到松本跑向那个背影，抓住他的手，在手心里写下自己的名字。像那时一样告诉二宫和也，自己在等他，一直在等他。

“干杯——”  
啤酒杯子撞在一起，发出了清脆的响声。二宫咕咚咕咚地灌了半杯，在酒精的力道下皱起了脸。  
“咳咳。各位，请先听我说一句。”同事清了清嗓子，煞有介事地站了起来。“今天呢，作为联谊会干事的我要像各位隆重推荐者这位朋友：锵锵了锵，大家掌声欢迎二宫和也！”  
二宫被掌声弄得下不了台，只好站起来鞠了个局促的躬。  
“这家伙可是个好男人喔！身为好男人的我都这么说了，肯定就没错！”同事勾起了他的肩膀，“不是我说，除了没我帅以外，Nino基本没什么缺点。我说的对吧，Nino？”  
二宫和也瞪着他。  
“总而言之呢，这家伙最近失恋了。没办法，毕竟没有我帅嘛。大家就可怜一下他，让他体会一下世间的温暖吧！”  
席间泛开了一阵笑声。二宫接受了自己视线无法与其脸皮匹敌的事实，也冲与会者露出了笑容。  
“请大家尽情地喝！”他在空中挥舞着拳头。“我的同事会替大家买单的。”  
这下人们人们开始喝彩了。同事惊惶地看向了他，“没你这样的啊！”人们开始喝彩了。同事惊惶地看向了他，“没你这样的啊！”  
“谁叫你比我帅呢？”二宫亲切地拍了拍他的肩膀，坐下来继续享受他的啤酒。一个从刚才开始就在觊觎二宫的女孩凑了上来，故作亲昵地冲他眨着眼睛。  
“呐呐二宫君，你喜欢怎样的女孩子呢？”  
“诶？”二宫放下酒杯，有片刻的停顿。“是啊……让我想想。嗯，首先要会说日语。”  
“哈哈！那是理所当然的吧。”  
“然后……尽可能清纯一点吧。”  
“清纯？那，怎么样的才算清纯？”女生撅起了嘴唇。“果然还是喜欢那种黑头发，妆不太浓的女生么。”  
“嗯……也不全是。”  
“用艺人来打比方呢？”  
“竹内结子。”  
“要求好高！”  
“也不是说非要她那样的。”二宫摸了摸下巴。“这么说吧……眼睛。”  
“眼睛？”女孩好奇地歪了歪头。  
“不是说眼睛是心灵的窗户么。”男人看着上方思索着。“我喜欢的那种女生呢，眼睛要亮亮的，亮得会发光。笑的时候会眯成一道弯弯的弧，哭的时候会为了噙住眼泪而拼命睁大。又纯粹，又认真，明明很体贴，但又很笨拙。固执就算了，还莫名其妙的积极，怎么也不愿意输给自己。明明是个不敢进鬼屋的胆小鬼。可遇到危险时想到的却是别人。”  
“但是，很帅。”  
“二宫君……”女生已经目瞪口呆。“帅……？”  
“嗯，很帅哦。”他说。“很帅。”  
那样直率的姿态，真的很帅。  
坐在吵闹的居酒屋包厢里，二宫和也意识到了一件事。他发现属于那个麻花辫小女孩的位置早已被人取而代之，取代她的家伙一点儿都不可爱，顽固，直白，不懂得退让也不懂得拐弯，还是个比他高了半个头的男人。  
可那又怎么样呢？  
女生哑口无言地看着面前的二宫和也，看着他脸上的微笑慢慢地淡下去，若有若无地悬在他的嘴边。有什么折在他眼睛里，让那双茶色的瞳孔闪着光泽。她刚想张口，包厢的门就被推开了。  
“啪！”  
叽叽喳喳的谈话停了下来。人们齐齐地看向了门口的不速来客，丧失了所有的语言机能。被这诡异的沉默惊醒，二宫跟着抬起了头，差点喷了同事一身啤酒。  
“为什么……”他愕然地放下了手上的啤酒杯子。一个没放稳，在桌上晃出了不少白色泡沫。  
格子裙。  
麻花辫。  
浓浓的眉毛，大大的眼睛——  
站在门口的不是别人，正是让他心神不宁的松本润。

“诶……”  
“谁？”  
“男的？”  
二宫和也在那窃窃私语里站起了身。  
“你……”  
他想问你来干什么，又想问你这身打扮是怎么回事，想了半天不知问那句话好，就那么直直地僵在了原地。门口浓妆艳抹的男人昂首阔步地走了过来，一把拽住了他的手臂。  
“跟我走。”  
“哈？！”二宫忙不迭地挣脱了他的手，“你做什么！”  
“我说过了吧，你这是劈腿行为。”松本从叠了两层的假睫毛下边虎视眈眈。“现在就跟我回去。”  
“啊！”知情的同事终于反应过来了。“你就是那个跟他分手的——”  
松本润扭过了头。  
“分手？我们才没分手。”  
“不不不，我们确实已经……”二宫话还没说完，松本就一把将他困到了墙边上。  
“你说什么？”男人用穿着黑色丝袜的腿蹬上了墙壁，令二宫和也无法脱身。他努力地克制自己不去看松本扬起的裙底，一面试图与画过了全妆的松本对视。  
“我说，我们确实分手了。我想我之前已经告诉过了你，我——”  
二宫停住了。他看着那双眼睛，突然什么都说不出来了。背后还有十几个男男女女在看着他们，可他什么也看不见了。除了那双眼睛，他什么也看不见。那双眼睛。  
“等等，你这么做不过分吗？”刚刚向二宫搭讪的女孩提出了异议。“他说分手就是分手了吧，死缠烂打也太难看了。而且你一个大男人，这身打扮又算什么？”  
松本润回过了头，瞥了那女生一眼。  
“什、什么……”  
松本没答话，用走T台的姿势走了过去，懒洋洋地蹲下身来，挑起了那女生的下巴。对方这才看清楚了，这人根本就不是一个称职的人妖——哪怕他的妆画得完美无缺，他也是个彻头彻尾的男人，并且还是个英俊得仿佛混血的男人。恐怕从一开始，他就不打算掩盖自己的男性身份。女生被他看红了脸，却见对方忽然歪嘴一笑，不屑地松开了她的下巴。  
“没我漂亮。”  
“……哈？！”女生捧住了脸。“你——”  
“这家伙是我的。”他走到已然呆滞的二宫身边，把他的手臂举向了上方。“再把他带来这种地方，统统视为是他出轨行为的帮凶。你明白了？”  
“明、明白了……”被震得五体投地的同事连忙点头，“都听你的嫂子！”  
“嫂子？”  
松本润一脚踩上了桌子，伸手把同事的领口的拎了起来。  
“再叫一次。”  
“大……大哥！！！我错了大哥！！！！”  
“这还差不多。”松本放开了他的领子，顺便拍了拍他的脸。大家都被他整懵了神，就那么看着他拉上了旁边的二宫和也，大步流星地走出了门。走到门口二宫回过神来，使劲想要挣开松本的手，却被对方不由分说地扛到了肩上。  
“放开我！喂！松本润你放开我！来人啊！救命啊！光天化日强抢中年男性啦——”  
没人理他。一屋子的男男女女面面相觑，安静如鸡。  
“……刚才发生了什么？”  
“来了一个了不得的怪人……”  
“不过，你们不觉得他有点帅吗？”  
“闭嘴，歌广场淳。”

二宫和也跌跌撞撞地走在路上。拽着他手的男人尽管穿了高跟鞋，却仍然步履如飞、如履平地。他连走带跑都有点喘了，对方还是没有减缓前进的步幅。他们穿过夜里熙熙攘攘的都市街道，穿过一个又一个红绿灯，沐浴着下班族和大学生们好奇的眼神。等到二宫找到机会喘气的时候，他们已经在一条挤满了居酒屋和音像店的小巷里绕了半天。二宫示意他停下来，撑着膝盖大口呼吸。  
“等等，你走太快了……”他艰难地直起了腰。“我们到底要去哪儿？”  
松本停了下来，半天没有答话。  
“润君……？”  
“……我不知道。”  
“哈？！”  
“我说我不知道！”他提高嗓门又说了一遍。“我满脑子都是把你带出来，没想过要去哪里。”  
二宫被他逗乐了，想笑又不敢笑，就着路灯下的光打量着他的行头。  
“这身装扮算什么？”  
“……你管我！”松本窘迫地提高了音量。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”二宫捂着肚子笑弯了腰，“居然，居然连腿毛都剃了……”  
“我有什么办法！要做就做全套啊！”男人分辩道。  
“那你倒是有点敬业的精神啊。人妖们都要被你的举止气哭了。”二宫擦着眼角的眼泪。“所以这么做的原因是什么？我还以为你不想跟过去的你混淆呢。”  
“……确实不想。但这要是不可避免的话，那我被混淆也无所谓。”  
二宫没听懂他的意思。  
“你说什么？”  
“我说……”扎着两个麻花辫的男人缓缓地开口。"如果你无论如何都会把我跟你心中的松本润搞混的话，那就搞混吧。我不在意了。"  
二宫笑着看他。  
“为什么？”  
“……”松本顿了一顿，垂下了矫枉过正的睫毛。“因为我们已经十几年没见了。”  
“诶？”没想到他会答非所问，二宫和也愣了一愣。“什么意思？”  
“已经十几年了，所以你身上发生什么都无可厚非。既然我已经不是十三岁了，我也不能用十三岁的标准来要求你，毕竟这也不是一个正经的初恋。”男人抿了抿嘴唇，“……对你发了那种脾气，真的不好意思。”  
二宫嘴角一弯，又松松地撇了下去。松本看不明白他在想什么，只好继续说了下去。  
“……我们都变了。”他动了动喉结。“虽然我不想承认这一点，但这就是事实。但是Nino，高楼大厦不都是一层一层建上去的吗？只要有十层二十层，一定就有四层五层。……你明白我的意思么？”  
对面噗嗤一声笑了。  
“你想说什么？”  
“我想说……”松本润局促地摸了摸脖子。“我想说我熟悉的那个二宫和也，一定还存在于某个地方。我选择相信这一点。”  
我选择相信这一点——也希望你能相信这一点。  
“我知道你喜欢的是那个穿裙子的小姑娘。但是，她就是我，至少是我的一个部分。”松本脸上浮现着不自然的红晕，也不知道是腮红扑太多了还是不大好意思。“……你可能还没法喜欢上现在的我，但……我也不想输给过去的自己。因为和他比的话，绝对是现在的我比较喜欢你啊！……你笑什么笑，不要笑啦！”  
“哈哈！”二宫蹭了蹭鼻子，抬起眼来看他。“所以呢？”  
“所以……所以不要跟我分手。不要参加联谊，不要交什么女朋友……更不要走。”  
男人的轮廓被路灯赐予出了泾渭分明的影子。二宫瞥了瞥被他拖着的左手，用右手别扭地扶上了松本润的脸颊。虽说是冬天，但毕竟一路走了过来，松本鼻尖上冒了点汗，脸上的妆也晕得没了原形。二宫看着那张脸，看着看着就笑出了声。  
松本恼羞成怒。“你还笑得没完没了了。”  
“哈哈哈哈！”二宫伸手摘掉了他的假发，揉了揉他假发底下的一团鸟窝。“都翘起来了嘛。”  
“我有什么办法——”松本委屈极了，想说自己老也戴不好发网，只好这么出了门。可还没等他说出口，二宫就伸出手扣上了他的后脑勺。他以为二宫要揽下来亲他，可对方只是把额头贴上了他的额头，和他静静地沐浴着路灯的光源。  
“不用担心。”他闭着眼睛说。“因为你一点都没变。”  
完完全全。  
在那个黄昏，气喘吁吁的少女抓住了他的手臂，在二宫手心里写下了他的名字。而在这个冬夜，他穿上了让自己颜面全无的格子裙和高跟鞋，把二宫和也拽出餐馆，带他在凛凛寒风中走过了几条长街。二宫或许是那个最先伸出手的人，但拉着他往前跑的，永远都是松本润。  
而现在他就站在自己面前。二宫知道的：不需要夸张的睫毛和眼影，不需要泛着廉价反光的假发，不需要这条短的过分的裙子也不需要裹住双腿的丝袜，这就是松本润，他的松本润。他的眼睛亮得会发光，笑的时候会眯成一道弯弯的弧，哭的时候又会为了噙住眼泪而拼命睁大；又纯粹，又认真，明明很体贴，但又很笨拙；固执也就算了，还有着莫名其妙的积极……没错，二宫和也搞错过一次，但他不会搞错第二次了。于是他抬起头来，叫出了那个含在嘴里的名字。  
“润君。”  
松本眨了眨眼，和咫尺之间的二宫相互对视。他们看了对方几秒，然后一块笑了起来。笑完二宫把手掌放到了他的脸上，慢慢地缩短了彼此的距离。几米以外的居酒屋拉开了门，走出了几个哈哈笑着的中年人。  
“等等，Nino，有人——”松本想往后退，却被二宫不依不饶地按在了原地。  
“不等。”他看着那对闪闪发光的眼睛。“我等了十多年了，不会再等了。”  
于是松本没说话了。二宫咬上他的嘴唇，觉得这可能才是他们真正的初吻。为了得到这个吻，他恐怕不会再被同事叫去联谊了。不过这样也挺好的，毕竟他没有失恋，当然也不需要联谊。而松本润慢慢地闭上了眼睛，侧过脸去地加深了那个吻。心脏在他胸里狂跳，仿佛回到了第一次告别的马路上。只是二宫和也不再是那个十三岁的国中生，松本润也不再是那个扎着麻花辫的小姑娘了。或许，他想——  
或许这一回，他们是真的完蛋了。

Fin.


End file.
